Snow White
by SweeterThanHeaven
Summary: Cabellos tan negros como la noche, piel tan blanca como la nieve y ojos tan verdes como esmeraldas. Una belleza inigualable sin duda. Así era el legitimo heredero al trono de Jotunheim, trono usurpado por la cruel y vanidosa Amora. Snow White & The Huntsman AU. Loki/Thor(Huntsman) ; Loki/Tony Stark (Anthony) - Rated M-plus en próximos caps.
1. Prologo

**Snow White**

_**Prologo**_

**AN: Bueno esto se irá actualizando rápidamente (Si es que se puede). No creo que sean muchos capítulos, la verdad y espero que la lean y me digan si les ha gustado o la han odiado. Cualquier error me informan y lo arreglo, okay? De verdad espero que les guste.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la mitología nórdica y a Marvel. Ya quisiera yo que me pertenecieran a mí. **

_*Quien serás cuando te encuentres cara a cara con el final?_

_Con el final de un reino? C_

_on el final de hombres buenos y valientes?_

_Correrías?_

_Te esconderías?_

_O enfrentarías a el mal con valentía?_

El joven se esconde debajo de un par de árboles caídos, el olor nauseabundo del lugar hace que le duela la nariz. Él se niega a mirar a el suelo pero al final no puede evitarlo. Repulsivos gusanos amenazan con subir sobre su cuerpo y una horrenda araña peluda amenaza con acercársele. El joven da un pequeño grito de susto y aquello mismo es lo que le delata y él se maldice por aquello.

"Me estoy cansando de estos jueguecillos tuyos, sal ya de una buena vez"

El siente como su corazón pareciera salirse de su cuerpo, lo siente latir y jura que puede escuchar el "pum" de sus latidos. Él sabe que ya no puede escapar más, no tiene a donde más ir. El fin ha llegado. Con temerosos pasos sale de su escondite, un paso temeroso a la vez, cuando al fin alza la vista se encuentra cara a cara con su verdugo.

Fríos ojos azules le miran con intriga, una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro mientras sus salvajes cabellos rubios se mueven con ondular del viento, una afilada hacha se encuentra prisionera del fuerte agarre de su mano. El verdugo avanza, a paso firme sin quitar la vista de su objetivo, la sonrisa aun en su rostro. Se encuentra cada vez más cerca.

El frio aire que deja a su paso un aroma nauseabundo, un aroma que grita… muerte. Es este el rostro de su verdugo? Se pregunta el joven mientras siente algo cálido en sus mejillas.

_*Entonces quien será cuando te encuentres cara a cara con el final?_

_Cuando los buitres estén rondando amenazantes en el cielo con la mirada fija en ti?_

_Quien serás cuando__ las sombras desciendan?_

_Te acobardaras? O pelearas?_

_Esta tu corazón hecho de frágil vidrio?_

_O está hecho de blanca y pura nieve?_

**AN: * El poema lo saque del libro Snow White And The Huntsman, le añadí algo ya que la traducción no tenía sentido. Así que el poema no me pertenece ;-) **

**Dentro de media hora el Primer Capítulo. Comenten plz!**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Snow White**

**Capítulo 1**

**AN. Bueno eh aqui el capitulo numero uno, esta *beteado por la magnifica Plumaluna196, si aun no estan leyendo su asombrosa historia no se que están esperando. Es asombrosa! Espero que les guste y ya... a leer.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco la trama de Snow White And The Huntsman. Yo solo juego con ellos y ya. Ademas mi Snow White tiene mas emociones que Kristen Stewart :3**

Había una vez un glorioso reino que se encontraba sumergido en un perpetuo invierno, todo su alrededor estaba cubierto por blanca y fría nieve, aquel reino era llamado Jotunheim. Allí las estaciones actúan de un modo muy peculiar, en primavera y verano el sol anunciaba su presencia por algunas horas y derretía algo de nieve para formación de algunos ríos, más los otoños e inviernos eran crudos, más crudos que un simple día común.

La fría nieve recorría cada rincón de la villa hasta las murallas del majestuoso castillo haciéndolo lucir como si estuviese hecho de nieve misma. Nada crecía bajo su suelo más que pasto y abetos o alguna que otra fruta silvestre que soportaba las bajas temperaturas más aún así los pobladores de Jotunheim eran felices. La felicidad, amor y bondad gobernaba sus corazones.

A pesar de no poder sembrar nada en el helado suelo los pobladores eran prósperos, cazaban en los bosques y subsistían de la venta de carne y piel de los animales, el reino de Vanaheim les proveía los vegetables y otros alimentos necesarios. El bueno y bondadoso rey Laufey tenía una estrecha amistad y alianza con su vecino rey, el rey Anthony, ambos reyes habían formado la alianza tiempo atrás, cuando la consorte del rey Anthony dio a luz al pequeño Tony, futuro gobernante de Vanaheim. Ambos reyes acordaron ese día que cuando a Laufey le naciera una hija la entregaría como esposa a Tony para así afianzar los lazos de hermandad entre ambos reinos.

Más los años pasaban y a Laufey no le nacía ni heredero o heredera. La reina consorte de Laufey se encontraba en un mar de lágrimas todas las noches, culpándose de la infertilidad de su vientre. Laufey sonreía con tristeza y abrazaba a su reina, consolándola y limpiando sus lágrimas. Más nada podía calmar a la reina Fárbauti, su corazón y su alma lloraban cada mes que su sangre venia, prueba rotunda de su vientre no fértil.

Algunos años más pasaron y el rey de Vanaheim se estaba preocupando también, su pequeño Tony tenía ya cinco años, claro…el no rompería la alianza con Jotunheim pero aún así, le entristecía no unir ambos reinos con un casamiento.

Tendría que empezar a buscar una nueva prometida para su pequeño Tony quien ahora le miraba curioso y le enseñaba uno de sus pequeños inventos.

-"Padre, ¿se siente bien?"- preguntó el pequeño y curioso niño.

-"Si hijo mío, solo… me encuentro pensativo, es todo. Ahora ven y enséñame aquel invento tuyo"-

Dos años más pasaron.

La reina se encontraba demasiado desmejorada, la tos no abandonaba su frágil y enfermo cuerpo, muchos de los médicos reales creían que no sobreviviría otro año más si ella seguía tomando aquellos paseos matutinos por los jardines que ella tanto amaba, los médicos recomendaron al rey mandar a la reina a algún lugar soleado o con mejor clima más esta se negaba rotundamente aclamando que su deber era con el pueblo y con su marido. Laufey no trato de convencerla y acepto su decisión. Últimamente solo aquellos paseos calmaban la atormentada alma de la reina, claro que Laufey jamás la dejaba ir sola, siempre él o algunas de sus doncellas iban con ella.

La reina tomaba uno de sus paseos matutinos por el jardín con las doncellas ya que el rey no pudo acompañarla, esta vez el mandatario de Alfheim visitaba el reino y el rey Laufey debía cumplir con sus deberes. La reina suspiro -_Que precioso seria compartir la belleza de estos jardines con mí hijo_- pensó mientras un triste suspiro se escapó de sus pálidos labios. Mientras caminaba observo que debajo de uno de los abetos del ala este había un extraño objeto de color rojo.

"Quiero ir a ver aquella flor más de cerca" dijo la reina caminando un poco más deprisa.

"¡Pero mi reina!" exclamo una de las doncellas "La lluvia de anoche debe haber formado una capa de hielo, puede caerse y lastimarse"

"El rey se enfadará mucho cuando se entere" exclamó la otra con preocupación.

"El rey no tiene por qué enterarse, ¿no es así?" La reina amenazó y siguió con su camino. Era cierto, el suelo estaba resbaloso, si se caía y moría poco lo importaba.

Cuando hubo llegado agarrándose con dificultad de las congeladas barandas del puente observó que aquel objeto era un rosa, una solitaria rosa creciendo entre los abetos y la nieve.

-_Qué triste y hermoso a la misma vez_- pensó ella acariciando un pétalo con su dedo índice, cuando ella intento tomar la rosa para llevársela al rey Laufey se pinchó las manos con las espinas y la nieve se coloreó con pequeñas gotas rojas. Sangre. Estaba sangrando pero poco le importaba, el blanco de la nieve con el rojo de la sangre lucía bien. La reina se preguntó si es que su hijo o hija luciría tan hermoso como aquella imagen, ¿sería su bebé tan blanco como la nieve? ¿Serían sus labios tan rojos como la sangre? ¿De qué color serían sus ojos?

"¡Mi reina, Esta sangrando! Tenemos que ir al médico mi señora, está sangrando" grito una de las doncellas con pánico en su voz.

"Estoy bien Timmett, querida, ¿puedes ir yendo al palacio junto con Minetr y prepararme un baño?"

"Pero…mi reina…"

"Ya, no digáis más. Id y punto final" las envió la reina. Ambas jóvenes se miraron entre sí y partieron.

La reina se quedó unos momentos más contemplando a la rosa con el tallo roto. No sobreviviría, su belleza se extinguiría, ella misma maldijo a la rosa, ella decidió el fatal destino de tan bella flor. Una sola lágrima cayó por la sonrosada mejilla de la consorte real de Laufey y se unió a las gotas de sangre.

Ya en la noche cuando la reina hubo tomado su baño y se disponía a meterse a la cama el rey Laufey arribó a los aposentos reales. Ambos compartieron una mirada cargada de algo que ninguno pudo explicar. El rey se acercó lentamente a la reina y cuando ya hubo estado lo bastante cerca tomo entre sus manos el rostro de su amada y lo trajo más al suyo. Esto no era deseo de la carne, no era lujuria como cuando ambos eran jovencillos. No, esto era algo más.

Ambos compartieron una noche de pasión, cargada de magia y algo que ambos no podían nombrar, ambos lloraron en el acto. Fárbauti lloró por el hijo que no nacería, por el hijo que tanto anhelaba más le fue negado. Laufey lloraba por su amada, el no poder concebir había oscurecido su antes pura alma, la había amargado hasta dejarla irreconocible. Esa noche una tormenta tan grande, la cual el reino no había visto en años, cayó sobre Jotunheim mientras los reyes compartían sus cuerpos y sanaban sus heridas. Mientras se decían "te amo".

Un mes después el medico real declaró que la reina se encontraba de encargo. El reino entero organizo una fiesta, buenas nuevas alegraron no solo el corazón del amoroso pueblo si no también el corazón de Laufey y sano el corazón roto de su amada.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

"_Anthony, mi estimado amigo y mi venerado rey._

_Esta misiva es para informarte de un gran suceso que ha dejado mi corazón gozoso, mi amada Fárbauti está de encargo, dentro de ocho meses para ser precisos recibiremos a nuestro primer heredero. Esta noticia ha llenado de dicha nuestros corazones y espero que llene de dicha el tuyo también mi querido amigo. Nuestros reinos al fin se podrán unir de la forma que ambos hemos querido siempre, nuestros hijos podrán casarse y los reinos quedarán unidos en un lazo de hermandad perpetua._

_Fárbauti desea ver al pequeño Tony y a tu esposa así que espero que les traigas a visitarnos. _

_Les deseamos lo mejor._

_Laufey."_

"¡KARMILLA! Mi amada reina, ¡ven pronto!" grito el rey olvidándose de formalidades. La reina que se encontraba queriendo enseñar a tocar el piano a su primogénito se levantó exaltada y corrió al encuentro de su esposo.

"Mi rey, ¿qué sucede? ¡¿Que pasa?!"

"¡La más alegre de las noticias que hubiésemos podido esperar! La reina, Fárbauti, está esperando a ¡el heredero de Jotunheim!" exclamó del rey corriendo a abrazar a su reina, desde la puerta un confundido Tony miraba a sus padres despojarse de toda formalidad que requería la corte real.

"¡Que alegría! Yo sabía que alguna día sucedería pero mi querido… ¿Habéis dicho heredero? ¡Cómo es que planeas que aliemos nuestros reinos si es que la reina esta esperan un varón? Preguntó la reina con curiosidad y preocupación.

"Bueno no, no se el género del heredero aún pero esperemos que sea una niña, ¿no es así? ¡Hay que ser positivos mujer!"

"Bueno…espero con todo el corazón que sea una niña, por el bien de mi pequeño Tony porque la verdad es que no se haremos si es un niño" rió la reina.

Aún parado en la puerta el pequeño Tony de ya siete años sonrió. Él sabía que su tía Fárbauti añoraba un bebé más que a nada en este mundo y se alegraba de que ella hubiera cumplido su deseo.

El heredero de Vanaheim no podía esperar a conocer a su futura o bueno…tal vez futuro consorte, aunque él en realidad no sabía que significaba eso, solo sabía que tenía que querer mucho y proteger mucho a esa persona.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Los meses pasaban como si solo fuesen minutos, el cuerpo de la reina de Jotunheim se trasformaba para acomodar a su pequeño… o pequeña. Aunque ella sabía en su corazón que sería un pequeño príncipe, un varón que heredaría el reino de las nieves. El rey se hallaba más feliz que nunca, amaba ver feliz a su reina y adoraba ver el abultado vientre, señal de que su semilla se encontraba creciendo en el cuerpo de la mujer que el tanto amaba.

Tres meses después el rey Laufey se encontraba en los pasillos, caminando de un lado hacia otro, desesperado y ansioso, preguntándose qué pasaría si algo salía mal ¿Qué pasaría si perdía a su reina? ¿O su primogénito? ¿O a ambos? Él no podría soportarlo, de eso estaba seguro.

"Paciencia mi rey" dijo con serenidad Angrboda, la futura nodriza real.

"¿Calma? ¡Pero si yo estoy calmado! ¿Que no lo ves?" exclamó el rey jalándose sus cobrizos cabellos, sus ojos grises se movían frenéticos mirando hacia la puerta de los aposentos reales.

Los gritos de dolor de Fárbauti eran los únicos que se oían. El rey ya no podía más, la impaciencia y el no saber lo que estaba sucediendo allí adentro eran más de lo que él podía soportar.

Corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió de golpe justo a tiempo para ver a su pequeño hijo nacer. El rostro del rey se ilumino para luego oscurecerse, su pequeño se encontraba en los brazos de la partera pero el pequeñito no lloraba como todos los recién nacidos hacen, el pequeño se quedó inerte en los brazos de la mujer, su piel lucía algo trasparente con un tono azulado en su pequeña boca. La reina que poco a poco recobraba la conciencia le sonrió a su esposo y frunció al ver su cara de espanto mirando a su pequeño milagro. Ella se quedó pálida y con un grito de horror intento ponerse de pie más cayó rendida en la cama llorando y maldiciendo a los dioses por su destino _¿Por qué el? ¿Por qué no yo?_ Lloró la reina su desdicha. El rey reaccionó más tarde, lagrimas caían por su rostro también más su voz se notó segura.

"Dejadnos solos" dijo y se arrodillo a los pies de la cama abrazando los pies de mujer. La partera asintió e intento salir afuera con el crio en brazos más el rey se lo impidió, se levantó y tomó a su quieto hijo en brazos.

"Mi pequeño…lo mate, lo mate, no pude parirlo a tiempo" repetía la reina llorando.

El rey se levantó a penas y tomó entre sus brazos al pequeño, la temerosa matrona ni siquiera se lo impidió y salió de la habitación casi corriendo mientras el rey caminaba lentamente hacia la cuna para coger una manta y luego dirigirse a su balcón con el pequeño ángel envuelto entre sus brazos. La nieve helada caía lentamente, el rey grito su pena y pregunto a los dioses _¿Por qué mi hijo?_

Llevó una de sus grandes y fuertes manos hacia el pequeño e inerte rostro, lucia helada al toque, tan helada como la nieve, con uno de sus dedos el rey acaricio los contornos del rostro de su primogénito mientras que adentro la reina gemía de dolor.

"¡MI BEBÉ, QUIERO A MI BEBÉ! LAUFEY DAME A MI BEBÉ" se podía escuchar por todo el palacio. Los sirvientes y la misma Angrboda tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, la pena era demasiado grande y nadie esperaba que algo como esto sucediese.

Cuando unos copos de nieve tocaron el rostro del bebé este comenzó a mover sus delicadas pestañas, un movimiento que Laufey pasó desapercibido en su dolor, mas copos cayeron y el cuerpecito desnudo se estremeció y lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus pequeños ojos aun cerrados, el rey asustado sacudió delicadamente a su pequeño y lo acerco a su pecho llorando de alegría repitiendo muy bajito "Gracias Dioses, no se han olvidado de mi"

El rey camino con el pequeño que daba quejidos de desagrado por ser removido del cálido pecho de su progenitor.

"Fárbauti, mi reina, no llores más." Sonrió con lágrimas en sus ojos.

La reina alzo la cabeza y observo la escena aún sin poder creerlo. Allí entre los brazos de su rey se encontraba el mismo niño que ella parió hace media hora atrás.

"Es ese… ¿es nuestro hijo? ¡Oh por todos los dioses!" exclamó poniéndose de pie y llevándose las manos a la boca. Dio un salto de alegría y el rey se preocupó.

"Querida, contrólate"

"¡Mi bebé! Laufey! ¡Mi bebé vive!" Lloró la reina esta vez de alegría. "¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué paso? Yo lo vi y no se movía ¿y ahora lo hace? ¿Por qué? "

"Eso no lo sé querida, lo que importa es que los dioses lo regresaron, la nieve lo regreso. Es un milagro de verdad"

"Míralo" dijo la reina observando a su pequeño milagro aun sin poder creer que estaba vivo "Es tan perfecto, es más bello que la misma diosa de la belleza."

"Fárbauti" dijo el rey rodando los ojos y besando a su esposa para luego depositar al crio en sus brazos "Aunque, amor, este niño no ha llorado. Es muy callado. Apuesto a que será muy travieso cuando crezca"

"Eso no me interesa, él podría ser la criatura más traviesa en todo el reino y yo aún le amaría como ninguna otra persona le amara." Suspiro "Bueno, como espero que Tony le ame"

"Pero…bueno ya luego hablaremos de eso y ¿Cómo le llamaremos? ¿Necesita un nombre no es así?"

"Loki, su nombre será Loki. Loki, mi pequeño copo de nieve" una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de la agotada madre y chocó directamente con la mejilla del extraño recién nacido.

"Loki, me gusta"

Aquella lagrima si logro que lograra hacer trabajar sus pequeños pulmones y su llanto se escuchó por todo el castillo. Aquel llanto sorprendió a los sirvientes quienes entre lágrimas se regocijaron ante tal milagro.

Y la historia, por más increíble que fuera, se expandió por todo el reino y los reinos vecinos. Todos maravillados por tal milagro.

Cuarenta días después el día de la presentación oficial del joven príncipe llegó. Reyes de todos los lados se reunieron para verle y claro también para oír de los propios reyes si la historia que se contaba era cierta.

"¡Tía Farb, Tía Farb!" corrió el pequeño Tony hacia el trono real, por detrás del sus padres avergonzados miraban apenados a los reyes de Jotunheim. "¡Quiero ver a mi consorte!" gritó el pequeño parándose de puntitas para ver al bebé durmiendo en la cuna.

Los reyes de Vanaheim se miraron el uno al otro y rodaron los ojos. Ellos podían esperar cualquier cosa del pequeño de ocho años.

"El está aquí, mi querido Tony, ven siéntate en mi regazo y obsérvalo más de cerca" el joven príncipe aplaudió y presuroso se sentó en el regazo de la reina. El bebé era demasiado hermoso para ser real.

"¡ES TAN BONITO!" grito el niño asustando a todos en la corte. Los padres del menos miraron a todos apenados.

"Shh, mi pequeño Tony, no querrás despertar al pequeño Loki, ¿no es así?" dijo el rey acercándose.

"¡Oh no, claro que no! Mi padre dice que debo respetar, cuidar, proteger y cumplir todos los gustos de mi consorte y que cuando crezcamos le tengo que proteger aún más y no debo dejar que se acerque a nada maligno" recito el pequeño llevándose un puño cerrado al lado del corazón. "Y que nos casaremos y tendremos muchos pequeños niños" sonrió Tony con sus mejillas rosas.

El rey Laufey enarco una ceja al pequeño Tony. Esa idea no fue muy de su agrado.

"Lo siento mucho rey Laufey, este niño mío me hace pasar calores" sonrió la reina Karmilla.

El pequeño Tony sería un buen gobernador, pensó el rey Laufey. Era un niño curioso y alegre, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a los demás en el momento que le necesitasen y además le gustaba inventar cosas nuevas, cosa que hablaba muy bien de él. El pequeño tenía el porte de su padre y la cálida belleza de su madre, grandes ojos cafés el mismo color que sus cortos cabellos y el complemento a su simpático y gentil rostro era la tierna sonrisa que podía alumbrar una habitación entera.

"Laufey" le llamo Anthony "tenemos que hablar"

"Claro, lo haremos" exclamo el rey sonriendo a su esposa y luego a su pequeño durmiente. "Querida regreso enseguida"

Los reyes se dirigieron al despacho y hablaron de cosas de no mucha importancia hasta que el rey Vanir toco el tema.

"Laufey ¿Qué haremos? El pequeño Loki es un niño varón y el mío también ¿Cómo funcionará esto?"

"Bueno… mi estimado amigo, yo también me he pasado muchas noches en vela pensando en esto pero no he podido encontrar una solución a nuestro problema" la sinceridad se hizo notoria en la voz del cansado rey Jotnar"

"Bueno…no que podrías hacer entonces" suspiró el otro.

"No te culparía si quieres romper el lazo pero solo te digo que cualquiera que fuese tu decisión la entenderé y comprenderé con alegría en mi corazón no te guardaré rencor"

"Gracias mi amigo, mi hermano" el rey Vanir estrechó la mano del Jotnar.

Cuando volvieron al gran salón ambos sonrieron a sus respetivas esposas quienes les miraron con rostros preocupados.

Cuando la noche hubo llegado los reyes se marcharon a sus respectivas habitaciones de huésped.

Al otro día el rey se despertó asustado, se encontraba solo en la grande cama, se puso una bata y camino hacia el cuarto continuo donde dormía su pequeño Tony. Nada allí tampoco, pensó el rey que camino hacia el balcón que daba al jardín. Y allí los encontró.

"Tony, querido, Loki es aún muy pequeño para jugar contigo pero prometo que cuando crezca y este más fuerte jugara todo los juegos que quieras" sonrió la reina.

"¿Incluso escondidillas? Amo ese juego tía Farb" el pequeño dio vueltas alrededor de su madre quien respondió a su pregunta.

"Si incluso ese" sonrió su amada Karmilla observándole a él desde abajo.

El rey vio la adoración de su hijo al pequeño Loki y supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Y así los años pasaron.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

"Loki, mi amor" grito la reina "ven aquí cielo, ya está haciendo mucho frio, tenemos que ir adentro"

La reina se llevó sus frías manos a su rostro y miro hacia todos los lados preocupada hasta que diviso la delgada figura de su hijo saliendo de atrás de un abeto, el mismo abeto donde se encontraba la rosa roja aquella vez.

"Amor ven, hay que ir adentro" grito de nuevo haciéndoles señas.

Estaban entrando a invierno y el frio se hacía cada vez más insoportable con el paso de los días.

La reina vio a su hijo venir corriendo hacia ella, vio a su pequeño milagro reír y saltar. El niño creció tan rápido y tan bello. Sus oscuros cabellos adornaban su perfecto rostro y dándole un toque misterioso estaban aquellos ojos verdes que solo él en todo el reino poseía.

"¡Mami!" gritó el niño abrazando a su madre por la cintura "Vi una rana congelada mami y vi a muchas hormigas tratando de llevársela y me dio mucha pena que se los quite y lo enterré debajo del abeto"

"La rana era la comida de las hormigas, amor ¿ahora que comerán las pequeñas hormigas?"

"Les di un poco de pastel, se los deje en su hormiguero" sonrió Loki "Así no pasaran hambre"

"Tan tierno mi muchachito, ven vamos adentro antes de que te resfríes"

"¿Cuándo podré ver a Tony?, le extraño mucho madre" lloriqueó Loki colgándose en el cuello de su madre quien le alzó para ponerlo más cómodo.

"Pronto querido, cuando el invierno pase ya verás a Tony aquí. El primer día de primavera, como siempre"

"Me alegra mucho madre, yo quiero mucho a mi Tony y ya muero por verle" susurró el pequeño que quedó dormido antes de llegar a su habitación.

Cuando hubo limpiado las sucias manos de su muchachito la reina se retiró a la cocina para coger algo de fruta y leche para dejarle a Loki, pues suponía que cuando este se levantase tendría mucha hambre. _Donde se encontraría Angrboda_, pensó la reina. La muchacha jamas se despegaba del lado de su pequeño Loki.

"Mi reina, el rey la solicita en su despacho" declaro una de las sirvientas mientras hacia una venia.

"Enseguida voy" respondió la reina preocupada _¿Qué estaría sucediendo?_ Pensó mientras se encaminaba hacia el despacho real.

La reina toco dos veces la puerta y luego abrió la puerta, lo que vio la dejo confundida unos segundos antes de recobrar su hermosa y firme postura.

Allí se encontraba su marido, SU Laufey intentando consolar a una chiquilla vestida con ropas rasgadas.

"¿Que pasa mi rey? Me dijeron que solicitabas mi presencia" pregunto la reina mirando la escena. El rey alzó la vista y se alejó un poco de la chiquilla. Cuando la reina la vio fijamente pensó que la belleza de la mujer solo rivalizaba con la de su propio hijo. La chiquilla tenía cabellos rubios y unos enigmáticos ojos grises y su rostro era completamente perfecto aunque se encontraba lleno de tierra.

"Mi querida esposa" dijo el rey moviéndose para abrazar a su esposa que disimuladamente le alejo de ella "Klaxer y Blaxer encontraron a esta pobre y desamparada joven perdida en el bosque, les dio lastima y la trajeron al palacio. La joven me ha informado que guerreros obscuros de Niflheim atacaron su carroza y la despojaron de todas sus pertenencias. Al parecer es una princesa"

"Ya veo" fue la única respuesta de la reina que observaba a la joven con detenimiento. Su apariencia de niña frágil no le quedaba, pensó la reina mirándola fijamente a los ojos y aquella mirada de muchacha no culpable no se la creía, había estado sietes años con su niño por todos los dioses, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a aquellas miradas.

La muchachita no le simpatizó a la reina y cuando alguien no era de su agrado simplemente no lo era y nada se podía hacer para cambiar aquello.

"¿Y cómo te llaman, chiquilla? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" preguntó la reina enarcando una ceja.

"Amora, mi señora" respondió la joven devolviendo la mirada y enarcando una perfecta ceja "Mi nombre es Amora"

**AN.- Bueno espero que les haya gustado y me dejen reviews ^_^ envíenlos, no sean malos! Esto no será mucho como SWATH tendrá algo un poquito original, espero que les guste. Denme sugerencias y si tengo algún error me avisen. No se preocupen por Thor, en aparecerá en los próximos capítulos! **


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

**A.N: Capitulo NO BETEADO, no se lo pude enviar a mí beta por falta de tiempo **** si hay errores son solo míos, ok? **

**Los personajes son ce Marvel y la mitología… no me pertenecen y SWATH tampoco.**

"Loki, aquella nota no está nada bien, repítela hasta que la puedas sacar mejor ¿Qué dirá tu maestro si sabe que aún no has perfeccionado los ejercicios que él te dio para tarea " la grave voz de Angrboda resonó por todo el lujoso salón blanco. El pequeño Loki se sentaba en el banquillo practicando y mirando enojado hacia la dirección de Angrboda.

"Vamos Angr, nuestro querido Loki está dando lo mejor de sí, no es así amor" Loki asintió con rapidez y miro con ternura hacia su madre, la reina.

"Lo se mi señora pero Loki tiene que tener más disciplina, ser más cuidadoso con sus lecciones" la joven nodriza enarco una ceja al pequeño que se encontraba sacándole la lengua. "Y a ser más educado con sus mayores"

Loki la miro y refunfuño, a veces él hubiera preferido que Angrboda no hubiera sido su nodriza sino la amable y dulce Amora. Pero bueno Angrboda había estado con él desde que el tenia memoria así que…Angrboda seria para siempre su fiel guardiana. _Yuck..._

"Quieres que te ayude un poco con esas escalas amor?" La amable reina se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su pequeño hijo. Su pequeño príncipe había crecido tanto, estaba tan hermoso. Ella siempre le protegería de cualquier mal y de cualquier persona.

Amora, la joven que el Rey Laufey y sus soldados habían encontrado se encontraba sonriendo desde un rincón, acariciando a un pequeño gato. Algo tenía aquella muchacha que no le agradaba en lo absoluto, su sonrisa le parecía falsa y su cara de niña buena e inocente ella no se la creía. Algo tenia ella y ella se aseguraría de averiguarlo.

"Madre ven, toquemos juntos" la voz de su niño le distrajo y volteo a verlo por un instante hasta que la maliciosa risilla de Amora le distrajo nuevamente. "Madre, ya ven" insistió el pequeño irritado, la reina asintió y se sentó a practicar con su hijo. La reina comenzó a tocar una suave melodía sus elegantes y largos dedos danzaban sobre las teclas de marfil.

"Madre, usted toca tan bien" Loki sonrió tratando de recordar las notas de aquella melodía mientras Angrboda trataba de ocultar una sonrisa.

"Años de práctica, mi cielo" sonrió la reina besando la frente del pequeño sonriente.

"Algún día quiero ser tan bueno como usted madre, quiero tocar así de bien" Loki miro a su madre con orgullo.

"Lo hará mi príncipe" Angrboda dijo "Si tan solo toma enserio sus lecciones"

"Eso es correcto" rió la reina.

Más tarde ese día cuando todos se disponían a ir a la cama la reina se sentó a platicar con su esposo en el diván del salón real.

"Laufey te lo digo muy enserio, no me gusta para nada aquella muchacha. Mándala a Vanaheim con Anthony o a Alfheim con el rey Tyr pero yo no la quiero aquí" el rostro del rey Laufey se lleno de furia al escuchar aquellas palabras.

"Fárbauti tu que eres la reina de la bondad y de la misericordia me estas pidiendo que eche a aquella inofensiva niña a la calle? Que la deje a su suerte? No lo puedo creer" le dijo este con claro enojo y reproche en su voz; la reina ni se inmuto, siguió sentada mirándole fijamente, estudiándole.

"No la echaremos a la calle, estará con Anthony o Tyr quienes han sido fieles amigos nuestros desde siempre" respondió ella con templanza para luego volver a preguntar "Dime Laufey, que significa aquella muchachilla para ti? Estás enamorado de ella? Te ha cautivado su belleza a ti también?"

El rey se mostró ofendido ante aquello y todo termino en una gran discusión. Las discusiones entre los dos esposos eran ya algo común. Todo desde que ella apareció.

"Como puedes siquiera decir semejante barbaridad. Además ya desde que nació Loki hace tú no sabes más que estar con él desde que el primer rayo de sol nace hasta el anochecer, ya nunca te veo cerca de mi… nos hemos alejado" reprocho el rey con la mirada enloquecida.

"Si eso es lo que mi rey piensa yo no soy quien para decir lo contrario" la reina dijo con tranquilidad "Pero eso si le recuerdo mi estimado rey, Loki es su hijo también ¿Por qué has cambiado tanto con él? ¿Tienes celos de tu propio hijo? Eso es una locura mi rey, aquel niño te ama más que a nada en este mundo y tú le haces a un lado a causa de tus desquiciados celos ¿Quién eres Laufey? Este no es el hombre que lloraba conmigo, reía conmigo y estaba a mi lado sin importar las consecuencias. Este no es el Laufey del quien me enamore y este no es mi Laufey el padre de Loki"

Loki se quedó escondido detrás del pilar, de sus verdes ojos caían lágrimas y algo en su pequeño corazón de rompió.

-SW-

"Traedme algo para el dolor de cabeza" la reina pidió a una de sus doncellas. Una nueva discusión con su esposo la había dejado agotada tanto física como mentalmente. El dolor de cabeza esta vez era demasiado grande.

La reina espero un largo rato y con cada paso de los minutos el dolor se intensificaba. Dos golpeteos en la puerta le avisaron la llegada de su doncella.

"Pasa Mimir!" llamo la reina acostándose en el diván.

"Aquí está mi señora" la reina conocía muy bien aquella voz, oh como la conocía de bien. Alzo la mirada y se irguió. Aquella muchacha maligna le miraba sonriente.

"Donde está la doncella que envié por el remedio?" pregunto la soberana con frialdad

"Mimir? El rey le ordeno ir al pueblo, ya sabe…mandados y todo eso, mi reina pero ella misma me dijo que usted necesitaba algo para calmarle el dolor de cabeza" comenzó Amora aun sonriente "Yo misma preparo este brebaje mi reina, le aseguro que los dolores de cabeza desaparecen como por arte de magia"

La reina le miro enfadada pero el dolor era inmenso y ella necesitaba detenerlo, ya se podía imaginar la mirada de desolación de su pequeño si es que esta no llegaba a las prácticas de piano a causa de un simple dolor de cabeza.

"Está bien, dame de aquel brebaje tuyo"

Una semana después la reina cayó enferma, ni siquiera las medicinas que los médicos le daban podían calmar los fuertes dolores en el pecho que la reina sentía.

-SW-

Y el invierno pasó y dio lugar a la ansiada primavera, claro una rara primavera ya que el solo salía solo por unas cuantas horas. Pero lo más lindo era que las flores nacían, desde la delgada capa de hielo florecían para así adaptarse a la fría brisa de la primavera Jotnar.

Loki había crecido algunos centímetros más, cada día se hacía más hermoso y cada día más travieso. Sus bellos ojos verdes eran los más bonitos de todo el reino y su adorable sonrisa conquistaba el corazón de todos los Jotnar. Sus negros cabellos ahora le llegaban al hombro y siempre era adornado por muchas cadenillas de oro.

"Pronto tendremos que cortar tus cabellos, mi príncipe" susurro Amora en su oído "Sera todo una lástima, es tan hermoso y sedoso. Lo adoro"

"Ah, esperare a que mi madre se mejore y será ella la que lo corte" respondió el chiquillo mientras jugueteaba con una cadenilla.

"Yo también puedo hacerlo, mi niño" Amora sonrió con envidia mientras continuaba arreglando las brillantes cadenas en los negros cabellos.

"Yo quiero que mi madre lo haga, Amora. Muchas gracias de todas maneras. Ahh, Amora?

"Si querido?"

" Y mi madre? Aun no puedo verla?" preguntó el niño con la voz entrecortada.

"Aún sigue indispuesta, mi ángel, no querrás causarle más malestar ¿no es así, mi querido?" El pequeño negó con la cabeza pero una solitaria lagrima rodo por su mejilla. Angrboda quien miraba todo desde el rincón se percató de aquello ¿Cómo osaba aquella extraña intrusa a hacer derramar una lágrima al príncipe heredero a la corona?

"Bueno, ya estoy acabando de arreglar tu hermoso cabello. Te vez tan hermoso, el príncipe Anthony quedara atónito al verte aunque él se ha olvidado de ti un poco, no? No ha venido como lo prometió"

"Tú crees?" respondió el príncipe con un poco de pánico en su dulce voz " Aunque tal vez estés lo correcto, dulce Amora… él siempre llega el primer día de primavera y ayer ha sido el primer día de primavera"

"Calma mi príncipe" dijo Angrboda con seriedad "Estoy casi segura de que el llegara hoy día, no es así Amora?" miro a la joven con una obvia molestia.

"Oh, sí claro Angrboda" sonrió esta "Mi querido no os preocupéis, el vendrá y vera lo hermoso que estas" Amora tomo unas tijeras que estaban en el tocador, aquello alerto a la nodriza que no despegaba la mirada de su niño.

"Bueno ya, acaba de una buena vez Amora, creo que hay otros deberes que hacer en la cocina" el pequeño Loki sonrió, era tan divertido ver a Angrboda enojada especialmente con la pobre Amora que simplemente trataba de ser amable.

"Sí, claro" respondió Amora amablemente cortando el sobrante de la cadena de oro con las tijeras. "Terminado! Bueno haber voltéate y déjanos ver como quedaste" respondió sonriente.

El niño se volteó y ambas mujeres aplaudieron.

"Te ves precioso" grito Amora abrazando a él muchachito.

"Luce muy elegante, mi amado príncipe" Angrboda haciendo una venia.

Amora sonrió mientras la sirvienta que no se le despegaba al molesto mocoso la miraba con hostilidad, ella como siempre sonrió dulcemente y se retiró de la habitación de aquel mocoso con cara de ángel.

Poco le importaba si ella no era del agrado de una fea y vil sirvienta que era capaz de complacer el mínimo deseo de aquel hermoso crio malcriado. Aquella mujer, Angrboda, era la siguiente en su lista.

La reina era la primera, de eso no había duda alguna.

Amora había conseguido infiltrarse en el corazón de Jotunheim con facilidad, con mucha astucia se ganó el favor de todos usando palabras zalameras, miradas inocentes y fingiendo sumisión. Bueno aquello poco le importaba ahora que tenía el favor del rey, ella era intocable. Su verdadera identidad aún se encontraba escondida, aun no podía sacar las garras. Aun no era el momento indicado mientras tanto seguiría fingiendo.

Una pequeña botella con un extraño contenido se encontraba seguro en la mano de la hechicera.

-SW-

"Loki!" grito el heredero Vanir bajándose de la carroza real en movimiento, el cochero detuvo la carroza de golpe y miro a su gobernante salir corriendo como un rayo. El cochero bufo, obviamente irritado.

"TONY! Mi Tony, has llegado!"

"Mi príncipe, tenga cuidado!" grito Angrboda desesperada corriendo detrás del pequeño Loki que corría al encuentro de su prometido. Cuando al fin hubieron llego a encontrarse ambos se miraron y se quedaron parados, muy quietos por unos instantes. Marrón se encontró con Verde en una inocente guerra de miradas guerra en la que el menor fue el primero en rendirse.

_Le he extrañado demasiado, demasiado_ pensó el príncipe Tony abrazando a su prometido un poco más fuerte, más estrecho a su cuerpo. El niño de ocho años se separó un poco de él y le dedico una traviesa sonrisa aunque luego las palabras de Amora le vinieron a la mente.

"Te extrañe mucho Anthony de Vanaheim, mucho muchísimo. Eres un malvado, no llegaste ayer como lo prometiste, te espere hasta el anochecer" lloriqueo el pequeño mientras se voltea y miraba hacia cualquier otro lugar que no fuera en dirección de Tony.

"Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Todo es culpa del viejo Jarvis, el no quiso traerme a tiempo. Viejo trol, debemos jugarle alguna broma esta semana ¿Qué dices?" Pregunto Tony tratando de hacer que el pequeño príncipe le mirase. Este ni se inmuto.

"Por favor, perdóname" la voz de Tony sonaba triste y aquello no le gusto ni un poquito al niño quien se volteó a ver a su mejor amigo y su prometido.

"Está bien, te perdono" ambos se tomaron de las manos y corrieron. Angrboda y Jarvis se miraron y sacudieron sus cabezas. Esta sería una larga primavera.

-SW-

Y una fría y lluviosa noche de verano sucedió lo inevitable.

"Loki, no llores más" se oyó apenas resonar por la habitación. La reina de Jotunheim estaba muriendo, los médicos ya no podían hacer nada por ella y por su extraña enfermedad que llego de un día a otro dejándola demasiado débil. "No quiero que estés triste, prometo velar por ti donde quiera que yo vaya, lo prometo, me oyes corazón? Lo prometo" sollozo intentado aferrarse un poco más a la vida. Solo un poco más de tiempo para prevenir al hermoso fruto de su vientre, solo un poco más de tiempo para decirle que en este mundo no solo había bondad sino también maldad, mucha maldad.

"Pero porque te tienes que ir, madre ¿Es que acaso me he portado mal y me estas castigando? Seré buen niño, lo prometo pero no quiero que te vayas al cielo" lloro el niño, sus lindos ojos se encontraban hinchados y rojos de tanto llanto.

"Algún día nos volveremos a ver mi amor, yo estoy algo cansada por eso tengo que ir" desde algún lugar en la habitación alguien ahogo un llanto, mirando aquella conmovedora y desgarradora escena. "Pero óyeme bien mi pequeño, nunca pienses que me voy porque quiero dejarte solo, no dejes que nadie te haga creer aquello"

"Si madre, sé que si te vas no es por tu voluntad" sollozo el niño abrazando las rodillas de su madre.

La reina miro a sus alrededores y noto que había demasiada gente en la habitación para su gusto.

"Dejadnos" ordeno débil, todos empezaron a salir de la habitación más el rey y Loki permanecieron cerca de la reina, lo harían hasta el último momento.

"Cuida de él, Laufey. Hazlo por el amor que un día dijiste tenerme ¿Lo harás?" la voz débil y suplicante de la reina estremeció el corazón del rey. Este asintió fríamente. "Sé qué harás de él un hombre valiente, recto y generoso como tú mismo lo eres, a la edad de dieciocho se lo darás a Anthony para que el cuide de él y podamos unir ambos reinos. Sabes bien que sin la ayuda de Vanaheim el reino perecerá"

"No os preocupéis, hare como tú dices" este inconscientemente intento tomar la mano de su reina mas esta no le dejo, le miro con miedo y con rencor, como una mujer engañada y dolida mira a el amor de su vida. Laufey sacudió la cabeza y nuevamente retomo su fría y lejana postura, una voz dentro de él gritaba _"Haz algo!"_ pero él se sentía demasiado aturdido como para hacer algo en esos instantes.

"Y tu mi pequeño ángel, ven…acércate un poco más" susurro cada vez más débil. El joven príncipe se acercó secándose las lágrimas con el puño de su túnica.

"Amor, hubiera querido verte crecer más tiempo, hubiera querido ver tu boda con Tony y hubiese querido ver lo angelical que te verías en ese día, mi amor hubiese querido hacer tantas cosas, ver tantas cosas pero los dioses han decidido que mi tiempo aquí ya ha finalizado ¿Lo comprendes verdad?" Loki asintió aguantando las amargas lágrimas y aquel molesto nudo en su pecho que no le dejaba respirar "Quiero que siempre estés con Angrboda, yo le he dado instrucciones a ella, la buena mujer siempre velara por ti amor. Se bueno, se gentil y siempre, siempre mantén limpio tu corazón, que jamás se llene de maldad y protege al reino, nosotros los de la realeza siempre velamos por el pueblo antes que de nuestros propios deseos. Siempre vela por el pueblo, tú eres la esperanza y el corazón de Jotunheim, la joya más preciosa"

Loki asintió más no comprendió muchas cosas, aún era pequeño para entender pero confiaba en que algún día podría hacerlo.

"No confíes en todos los que están a tu alrededor cariño, hay gente mala que tratara de hacerte mucho daño" la reina miro en dirección del rey quien bajo la mirada. La reina dio su bendición a Loki y llamo a los sirvientes para que buscaran a Anthony II, futuro rey de Vanaheim y consorte real de Loki. El adolescente apareció en pocos minutos luciendo agitado.

"Mi querido Anthony, tan grande y guapo" la reina trato de sonreír "Cuida de mi Loki y quiérele mucho, jamás dejes que nada ni nadie se interponga entre ustedes dos. Te conozco desde que tus ojos vieron la luz y se por aquello que tu corazón es bueno, sé que serás un buen esposo y rey"

"Tía Fárbauti, prometo cuidar de Loki, lo juro… el significa todo para mi" declaro el joven haciendo una venía a la débil reina. "Siempre velare por él y por su felicidad"

"Muy bien, eso es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Retiraos ahora, me siento muy agotada además es muy tarde y mañana será otro día" mintió ella. "Te amo, eres la joya más preciosa que he tenido, mi pequeño muchacho travieso"

La reina beso la frente de su hijo una vez más y luego cerro los ojos. Poco sabían los que estaban en la habitación que aquella sería la última vez que hablarían con la noble y hermosa reina Fárbauti.

Afuera, en los bosques, sombras se movían. Sombras tan extrañas que hacían esconderse hasta las bestias más feroces.

-SW-

A los ocho años Loki sentía que su mundo estaba roto y que jamás se podría volver a reconstruir. El rogo mucho a su padre entre lágrimas hasta que este accedió a enterrar a su madre debajo del abeto que ella tanto adoraba. Todos en el reino se escandalizaron puesto que ella no sería puesta en el mausoleo real pero el rey había decretado ya, la última morada de la reina seria debajo del abeto más viejo de los jardines reales.

Aquella fue la última cosa amable y honesta que el rey hizo por su pequeño hijo.

El viejo rey Anthony y su reina Karmilla vinieron a dar sus último adiós al cuerpo ya sin vida de la reina Fárbauti, ambos dolidos por la inesperada partida.

"Mi príncipe, no quieres venir a pasar una temporada con nosotros? Yo creo que te haría bien distraerte, mi cielo" Pregunto Karmilla en un tono amable y sincero, el niño se limpió las lágrimas con el pañuelo que su madre le había regalado en su octavo cumpleaños y asintió levemente.

"Preguntare a mi padre"

"Loki, a mí me gustaría que vinieras con nosotros…en Vanaheim tendrás muchas que ver y cosas que hacer y jamás estarás solo, siempre estaré contigo…siempre" Tony sonrió tomando la frágil mano de su futuro consorte, estrechándole y acercándole a su corazón "Siempre estaré contigo"

Los reyes de Vanaheim vieron la escena enfrente de ellos y sonrieron tristemente, ambos se miraron entre si y una no hablada promesa nació ese día, allí enfrente del ataúd de la hermosa reina Fárbauti, ellos siempre cuidarían de Loki, siempre velarían por el y por su felicidad sin importar lo que sucediera en los años venideros.

El entierro no fue algo muy formal ya que a la reina siempre le gustaron las cosas sencillas. Solo las personas cercanas a ella estuvieron presentes, Loki no dejo de llorar un solo instante y el cielo parecía comenzar a llorar con el nuevamente.

-SW-

"Pero padre…yo deseo ir con ellos. Te lo pido, te lo ruego" un triste Loki a los pies del trono real de su padre.

"He dicho no y no será" gruño Laufey con voz de trueno mirando con desdén a su pequeño hijo arrodillado a su lado se encontraba la astuta Amora quien miraba con una risa malévola.

"Pero…"

"Nada que peros, tú tienes obligaciones reales que cumplir en tu patria. No puedes abandonar el reino, oíste?" casi grito el gobernante.

"Mi señor" interrumpió Amora a su lado depositando una de sus manos en el fuerte brazo del rey Laufey "Yo creo que usted estad en lo correcto, el príncipe Loki tiene obligaciones aquí y además tu madre no lleva ni una semana de fallecida. No querrás hacer pensar a tu pueblo que no apreciabas a tu madre, no es así Loki?"

Loki alzo la vista por primera vez en toda la mañana y miro con incredulidad a su padre y a la que creía buena y bondadosa, Amora.

"Como puedes siquiera decir eso?!" grito Loki levantándose agitado "Yo ame y amare a mi madre por siempre" exclamo Loki con nuevas lágrimas en los ojos. Amora fingió sorpresa y llevo uno de sus largos dedos a las esquinas de sus ojos, simulando limpiar una lagrima. El rey observo a la rubia y con nueva ira se dirigió a su hijo.

"Ves lo que hiciste?" gruño con furia en su voz "Ve a tus aposentos Loki, ve ya. No quiero verte a la hora de la cena, espero que piense en lo que hiciste"

Loki quedo atónito mirando a su padre, al que toda la vida respeto y amo…ahora convertido en una persona distinta, con el aspecto descuidado y la mirada perdida ¿Era este su padre?

Loki asintió y se marchó.

-SW-

_Madre, donde estás? Te necesito…_

Loki se encontraba acostado en su lujosa cama, un viejo cuervo que su madre le había dado cuando nació yacía en apoyado en su pecho, escuchando las sensibles palabras del niño.

"Ikol, será que el ya no me quiere? Que he hecho yo para merecer su desprecio? Fui yo el que mato a mi madre, Ikol? Pero como lo hice? Será que soy un niño malo?" el pequeño acurruco aún más a su pecho al pequeño cuervo de peluche.

"No lo es, mi príncipe" la dura voz de Angrboda le hizo acurrucarse aún más al objeto inanimado.

"Tú qué sabes… muchas cosas malas están pasando y sé que todo es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa" lloro el niño. La nodriza y ahora tutora del príncipe real se acercó al borde de la cama y se sentó en ella, mirando con ternura y tristeza al niño.

Angrboda se acercó un poco más y paso su mano por los negros cabellos del príncipe en señal de entendimiento y de sufrimiento compartido este lloro aún más y se volteó a mirar a los ojos a su fiel nodriza, esta con lágrimas en los ojos le abrazo y este le devolvió el abrazo y ambos se quedaron así por un buen rato, llorando sus penares, hasta que la nodriza se dio cuenta de que el pequeño se había quedado dormido.

Angrboda le dio un beso en la frente y aparto sus cabellos de su angelical rostro.

"Prometí cuidarte hasta la muerte y lo cumpliré. Te protegeré de todo y de todos"

-SW-

"Yo encontré la manzana primero así que es mía y yo decido que hacer con ella. Y decidido que he de comerla y no compartirla con ningún príncipe Jotnar sin importar lo bien parecido que sean" el príncipe Tony rio e imito el tono de voz de su padre, desde abajo del gran árbol de manzano Loki rio y se cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Eres imposible, Tony…completamente imposible" rió Loki nuevamente olvidándose de toda compostura real.

"Por qué no subes? Se pueden ver muchas cosas desde aquí" grito Tony desde arriba del manzano. Loki miro a todos lados y se quitó la hermosa túnica real Jotnar "Apresúrate" apuro Tony, Loki le miro exasperado, comenzando a escalar el árbol. Loki agradecía a los cielos la ausencia de Angrboda y Jarvis en estos momentos, solo él podía imaginarse la cara que la nodriza pondría al verle escalando un árbol y la elegante túnica real yaciendo en el fangoso suelo con escarchas de nieve.

Cuando hubo llegado al lado del heredero de Vanaheim, Loki se percató de dos cosas: 1) La vista no era espectacular ni ve veían muchas cosas desde allí arriba y 2) estaba muy cerca de Tony, demasiado cerca. Peligrosamente cerca y no sabía qué hacer.

Tony le miro a los ojos y le sonrió de aquella dulce manera que solo él sabía hacer, sus grandes ojos verdes se encontraron con unos enigmáticos ojos marrones, Loki ya podía sentir la cálida y dulce respiración del otro en su rostro y noto como la mirada de Tony se enfocaba en sus ojos para luego dar paso a enfocarse en sus labios _¿Qué significa eso?_ Pensó el pequeño Loki _¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? _Loki se mordió el labio con nerviosismo y cerro levemente los ojos, fue entonces que sintió la mano de Tony posarse en su rostro y él se estremeció jamás habiendo sentido aquellas emociones que en cierto punto se sentían bien y se sentían mal en otro. Tony atrajo el rostro del menor más cerca del suyo y levemente, casi con temor poso sus labios encima de los del joven príncipe Jotnar, aquella fue la mejor sensación del mundo para el príncipe Tony, sentir la suavidad de los rojos labios del otro entre los suyos.

"Príncipe Loki" se escuchó el grito a lo lejos y el príncipe Loki se separó violentamente del otro príncipe, sus mejillas tornándose un rojo escarlata. Tony carraspeo y maldijo en voz baja.

"Que hacéis allí arriba, bajad en este mismo instante" grito una escandalizada Angrboda sosteniendo la túnica entre sus manos. Loki miro a Tony y Tony miro a Loki, ambos con las mejillas rojas procedieron a bajar del manzano y ya cuando hubieron llegado a tierra firma una furiosa Angrboda les esperaba.

"Príncipe Anthony no quisiera volver a tener esta platica contigo aquí con el pequeño Loki presente pero al parecer debo volver a tenerla" empezó la furiosa nodriza mirando enojada al príncipe de Vanaheim que solo la miro de frente.

"Lady Angrboda yo recuerdo muy bien nuestra conversación y espero que usted, mi lady, recuerde bien lo que yo dije ante eso" Comenzó Tony con seriedad "Además el príncipe Loki y yo solo estábamos encontrando manzanas ¿No es así mi príncipe?" preguntó Tony queriendo que el joven príncipe confirme la mentira Loki asintió y Angrboda le miro con incredulidad, no creyendo ni de cerca la mentira.

"Muy bien, será que puedo ver las manzanas que vuestras altezas encontraron?" dijo está observando las vacías manos de su príncipe.

"Aquí está" Tony se adelantó a lo que Angrboda enarco una ceja.

"Solo una?" pregunto esta.

"Si y sabes bien que es un milagro encontrar manzanas en este reino" Loki se apresuró a añadir "Sabes bien que Vanaheim nos provee de legumbres y frutas"

"Bueno, digamos que les creo mis príncipes" Angrboda dijo negando con la cabeza, estos sonrieron y se disponían a marcharse cuando de pronto las trompetas reales resonaron por el reino entero, Angrboda frunció el ceño de nuevo y tomo de las manos a ambos príncipes cuando dos soldados reales de Jotunheim vinieron al encuentro de estos.

"Que está pasando" pregunto la nodriza con autoridad

"Príncipe Loki, príncipe Anthony II, Lady Angrboda" ambos soldados hicieron una venia "El rey tiene un comunicado oficial que dar y ha solicitado la presencia de todos" cuando Loki trato de interrumpir los soldados le miraron "Incluso usted, mi príncipe. Especialmente usted" Loki asintió logrando dejar salir un suspiro de cansancio.

"Bien, iremos enseguida"

-SW-

"Por qué va a casarse de nuevo? Y tan pronto? Mi madre apenas murió hace poco" Lloro Loki en los brazos de Karmilla, madre de Tony. Esta le miraba con ternura.

"Amor… tu sabes que el necesita una nueva reina y además creí que la doncella Amora te agradaba, ella te agrada no es así?" pregunto la soberana con preocupación.

"A veces si…" Loki se limpió las lágrimas con el pañuelo que la reina le ofreció.

"A veces sí? Amor, esa no es una respuesta muy explicativa. Tu solo dime ¿es ella poco amable? ¿Te ha hecho o dicho algo malo?" la reina se encontraba ahora sumamente preocupada y cuando la reina Karmilla se preocupaba siempre era por algo.

"Es que ella es un poco rara. Antes parecía amable y me agradaba pero últimamente ella es…rara, dice y hace cosas extrañas" Loki miro hacia el suelo con miedo. La reina le acaricio sus cabellos negros y le beso en la frente.

"No te preocupes corazón, si es así como dices entonces parece que te llevaremos a Vanaheim antes de lo previsto. Yo sé que tu padre no te permitió ir a quedarte unos meses en Vanaheim y por aquella razón yo y Anthony decidimos quedarnos aquí a brindarte compañía pero ahora el asunto es diferente" la reina quedo pensativa por unos segundos y luego volvió a comenzar sonriente "Adelantaremos tu ida a Vanaheim, que te parece?" pregunto la reina con una sonrisa, Loki quedo sorprendido. Él sabía muy bien que aquel día llegaría, el día en el que el partiría para siempre a Vanaheim como parte del acuerdo real entre ambos reinos pero ¿tan pronto?

"Y que será de Angrboda y mi padre?" el pequeño contesto preocupado.

"Tu padre desposara a la doncella Amora y no sé, quizás tenga más hijos pero tú eres el primogénito, mi cielo, tu eres el elegido por el príncipe Anthony y por mí también. Tu madre y yo siempre soñamos con el día en que ustedes dos se casaran para unir ambos reinos" una triste sonrisa cruzo por el rostro de Karmilla al recordar a su amiga "Y bueno Angrboda puede venir con nosotros"

Loki sonrió tristemente y accedió. Después de la boda de su padre él se marcharía a Vanaheim para siempre y no es que a su padre le importara mucho lo que el hiciera.

"Además… no me agrada aquella vaca horrible" susurro la reina Karmilla haciendo sonreír al joven príncipe.

Desde la puerta Amora pudo oír toda la conversación y una maligna sonrisa se posó en su bello rostro.

"_Tú eres la siguiente_" sonrió está marchándose a sus aposentos.

-SW-

La boda real del rey Laufey y la doncella Amora fue el acontecimiento del año, todos hablaban tanto para bien como para mal. Muchos habían caído ante el encanto de la hermosa Amora, hechizados por su belleza que solo era eclipsada por el pequeño Loki.

Amora camino rumbo al altar, paso a paso escuchando los halagos hacia su enigmática belleza, con la frente en alto y el ego a reventar la futura soberana se inclinó ante el alto mandatario de la Iglesia. Escucho nuevamente murmuraciones y miro de reojo, pensando que eran sobre ella y su belleza nuevamente pero no fue así, un orgulloso Loki camino a paso seguro y todos murmuraban sobre su asombrosa belleza. Amora no estaba complacida.

Loki se mantuvo en pie al costado de su padre quien ni siquiera se limitó a mirarle más seguía con la vista fija en su futura reina.

La boda que siguiendo el protocolo duro varias horas, en varios momentos Loki trato de decir _"detente padre, que estás haciendo?"_ pero se detuvo, pensando en que si ella hacia feliz a su padre entonces él tendría que aceptar su decisión.

"Y os presentamos a sus gobernantes, la consorte real de Jotunheim La reina Amora y nuestro amado rey Laufey!" El alto mandatario exclamo y por última vez el corazón de Loki se rompió, miro hacia atrás esperando que su madre entrara por aquella puerta mas no sería así jamás, ella ya no estaba entre los vivos y su padre había ya desposado a otra.

Todos felicitaban a los recién casados llenándoles de buenos augurios y con demás zalamerías, la se encontraba con su falsa risa tomando la mano del rey quien parecía muy desmejorado pero se le notaba feliz y era todo lo que Loki quería, verle feliz aunque a él le causara dolor.

Y ahora seguía la siguiente etapa de la boda, en donde los reyes se marcharían a sus aposentos por un buen rato mientras los invitados a la boda disfrutaban del banquete"

"Ven salgamos de aquí" Tony tomo la mano de Loki quien le miro agradecido y comenzaron a salir del salón.

"Si, ya no quiero estar un segundo más aquí"

-SW-

La despiadada hechicera se vanagloriaba en su ridícula belleza, alisa sus cabellos dorados con el peine de oro que le regalo el patético rey Jotnar. Lucia radiante y todos se dieron cuenta de aquello más aquel chiquillo le había quitado algo de protagonismo.

Cuando hubo terminado de peinar sus cabellos el rey entro por la puerta secreta de la habitación, lucia horrendo. Feos círculos negros debajo de sus ojos grises que en algún momento seguro y fueron hermosos.

"Mi amada, mi reina" el rey se acercó con lujuria en su voz. Amora cerró los ojos no permitiéndose observar a aquel horrendo rey con el que acababa de casarse.

"Mi rey, porque aun sigues con la ropa de la boda? Ponte algo cómodo" ronroneo la hechicera besando los labios del rey quien intento intensificar el beso. "Mi rey, la ropa" urgió la hechicera impaciente.

El rey se quitó la ropa impaciente también, urgiendo a la ropa que no quería ceder más sus ganas de estar con la bella joven fueron más fuertes que el rey tomo a la joven de los hombres y la arrojo a la cama, esta dio un pequeño gritillo de sorpresa y sonrió maliciosamente.

"Tu naturaleza animal te gana, Laufey?" ronroneo la hechicera atrapando el labio del rey entre sus labios mordiendo tan fuerte hasta hacerle sangre, quejidos de dolor y placer salían desde el pecho del soberano quien recorría sus torpes manos por todo el cuerpo de la maligna joven.

Amora cerró los ojos y reprimió la urgencia de maldecir y de vomitar, el rey le resultaba repulsivo. El rey había subido ya su camisón hasta su cintura y se encontraba acariciándole las suaves piernas.

"Eres perfecta… mi Fárbauti"

_¿Fárbauti?_ La hechicera pensó con ira. _Aquella idiota reina? Piensa en ella mientras trata de tomarme por mujer a mí?! A mi que le soy superior en todo!_

La hechicera le aparto con ira y el rey cayó al suelo, tratando de moderar su entrecortada respiración. Llevándose las manos a la cabeza dando un grito ahogado.

Amora le miro como uno mira a un gusano, con repulsión.

"Que pasa, Laufey?" pregunto está enarcando una ceja mirando al rey que yacía en el suelo "No tan fuerte? Que necesitas, dime?"

"Mi esposa, mi hijo, donde están? Tu…bruja!" grito el rey revolcándose en el suelo "Te maldigo Amora, te maldigo"

"Pero si hace unos instantes estabas tan desesperado por mí, mi rey" rio Amora, "Tan urgido por mi cuerpo"

El rey sentía como si la cabeza le fuera a explotar, sentía como si hubiera estado inconsciente todo este tiempo _¿Dónde estaba su querida Fárbauti?¿Su precioso Loki? ¿Qué estaba pasando?_

"Fárbauti, ven de prisa!" grito Laufey aun en el suelo, sudando "Loki!"

"Que patético eres Laufey. Te quite todo, tu reina está muerta, tú mismo me ordenaste acabar con ella para tu y yo pudiésemos disfrutar de nuestro amor en libertar" rió con maldad arrodillándose para tomar al rey de los cabellos y luego azotar su cabeza en el suelo.

"No es cierto" lloro el rey intentando recordar todo aquello "Nada de lo que dices es cierto, tengo que advertirle a mi esposa lo que descubrí de ti, eres una bruja. Una vil y maldita hechicera" rugió este poniéndose a penas de pie.

Amora rió aún más sacando una daga desde su espalda.

"Dime dónde está mi familia, tu bruja maldita. Te lo ordeno"

"Te lo he dicho ya, no es así? Tú mismo alejaste a tu familia, querido esposo" Amora rodeo al adolorido rey quien apenas se podía sostener en pie. "Mate a tu reina a ordenes tuyas y un destino casi igual tendrá tu pequeño heredero. Yo gobernare el reino de las nieves y nada que tú hagas y digas podrá detenerme. He jugado mi última carta y he ganado, tú perdiste."

"NO!" grito el rey al borde del colapso "GUARDIAS"

"No te escucharan, tu les ordenaste dejarnos solos e ir a celebrar abajo, mi querido esposo" rió la hechicera "Tu fin ha llegado, te veré en el infierno y el que sigue es tu estúpido hijo"

"LOKI!" Fue el último grito del rey.

-SW-

"Oíste eso?" preguntó el menor llevándose una mano al pecho, justo al lado de su corazón.

"No, qué cosa? Que sucede?" pregunto Tony alarmando.

"Oí la voz de mi padre, el grito mi nombre, le oí" Loki se sintió nervioso. Tony le abrazo intentando calmarle más Loki se alejó de él.

"Me estas asustando" dijo Tony "No querrás entrar al palacio para ver qué sucede, no? El y esa están allí"

"Tony algo le pasa a mí padre, algo muy malo" lloro Loki sintiéndose impotente "Tenemos que verle, te lo ruego"

Tony asintió y tomo la mano de Loki muy fuerte, no queriendo soltarle por ningún segundo. Algo malo estaba sucediendo allí dentro, algo muy malo.

Cuando se hubieron acercado lo bastante muy bien escucharon los gritos horrorizados de varias personas, Loki Se soltó del agarre de Tony y corrió a buscar a su padre.

Y le encontró allí tendido en el suelo con una daga clavada en su pecho ante la vista de toda la gente del gran salón.

"Padre, no!" grito Loki corriendo a su lado, sosteniendo su helada mano.

"Allí estas mi ángel" Amora vestida en un elegante vestido negro bajo las escaleras "Que fácil me ha salido todo, hasta parece aburrido lo fácil que todo fue"

De las paredes sombras negras comenzaron a salir ante el horror de todos, Anthony corrió hacia donde se encontraba Loki e intento moverle más este otro no se dejaba, llorando la pérdida de su amado padre. Gritos y llantos podían ser oídos y la risa de Amora resonaba aun entre todos estos, su vista fija en ambos príncipes.

"Matad al príncipe de Vanaheim" grito la bruja y al fin Loki reacciono tomando la mano de Tony alejándose lo más rápido que podían más las sombras eran más rápidas y en mayor número.

"Mis señores" grito el viejo Jarvis "suban deprisa" intentando esquivar a las sombras conduciendo un carreta.

"No veo a Jarvis, Loki" grito Tony a su lado mientras los gritos de los demás se intensificaban "A donde iremos"

Loki entre las sombras y la fuerte lluvia diviso la carreta en movimiento y corrió junto a Tony en dirección de esta, la carreta iba muy rápido y el cansancio les hacía correr más lento que antes. Tony tomo la mano de Jarvis primero y se sujetó con fuerza extendiendo la mano a Loki quien apenas y podía continuar corriendo.

"Atrapad al príncipe de una buena vez, dejad los juegos de lado" rugió Amora montada en un espeluznante corcel negro.

Y así fue. Las sombras atraparon al pequeño y cansado príncipe Jotnar mas no pudieron con los de la carreta.

"LOKI, NO!" grito la voz lejana de Tony y todo se volvió obscuro.

Horas más tarde Loki despertó y escucho voces.

"Para que le has dejado con vida? De que nos es útil el pequeño? Acaso eres estúpida?!" un grito se escuchó fuerte, rebotando entre las paredes.

"Odín, algún día él nos será útil" aquella era la voz de Amora pero la otra ¿a quién le pertenecería?

"Tú solo le quieres para luego quitarle su belleza, se lo vanidoso que es tu corazón hechicera. No juegues conmigo porque ya sabes las consecuencias luego"

"Lo sé, Odín"

"Bien"

"Soldados, encerrad al huérfano en la torre más alta del castillo…está muy delgado no creo que sobreviva de todos modos"

"Me da igual, yo solo quiero gobernar Jotunheim. No creo aun que hayas dejado ir al heredero de Vanaheim con vida, le hubieras matado"

_Oh mi Tony aún vive_, Loki pensó con alegría mientras una sola lagrima caía por su sucia mejilla.

"Si vieras cuanto se han rendido hermano" _hermano?_ "Casi el pueblo entero sucumbió y se rindió a las sombras, les he hecho creer que todo fue parte de un complot ha ha, y los imbéciles se la han creído"

"Aha, lo que sea Amora, tu solo no dejes que tus sombras dejen de aterrorizar a los estúpidos pueblerinos. Y con la otra mujer que dejaste con vida. Enciérrala también, que cuide del mocoso en la torre"

"Pero yo la quería matar!"

"En la torre he dicho, no digas más inservible hechicera… si no fueras hermana mía ya te hubiera matado años atrás"

-SW-

"Angr, vendrán por nosotros…no es así?" Loki se recostó con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Angrboda, el suelo sucio y pestilente ya no le causaba tanta repulsión y era lo único que ambos tenían. "Tony vendrá por mí, no es así?"

"Si mi príncipe, solo ten fe" la arrulló esta entre lágrimas "Si los reyes y el príncipe de Vanaheim se han salvado entonces nosotros siempre tendremos una esperanza. Podremos salir de este lugar tu simplemente no te rindas nunca"

"El volverá" repito Loki cerrando sus preciosos ojos

"_Loki, he venido por ti! Ya no tendrás que sufrir más amor mío" la voz se escucha lejana, Loki sonreía aun recortando algunas florecillas silvestres en un verde campo._

"_Loki, batalle con fiereza y gane, estoy aquí ahora ya nada podrá hacerte daño. He destruido a la hechicera. No hay nada más que nos impida estar juntos. Vendrás conmigo a vivir a mi catillo y ni una sola lagrima de tristeza rodara por tus hermosas mejillas"_

_Loki alzo la vista sonriente para así poder ver más claramente el rostro de su amado Anthony mas todo el verdor del bosque desapareció dejando solo sombras a su paso. Un hombre alto con cabellos tan rubios como hebras de oro y ojos tan azules como el cielo en primavera alcanzaron a mirarle y entonces el hombre le extendió una mano._

Loki se despertó agitado, aquel sueño había sido muy raro ¿Quién era el hombre rubio? Por qué aquel hombre quería llevarle a su castillo? Y Tony?

Angrboda se encontraba durmiendo sobre el mugriento suelo, Loki calladamente se levantó y se dirigió había la pequeña ventana de aquella mazmorra. Apenas y se podía ver el cielo gris y respirar el aire pesado de afuera.

"Un día el volverá," se dijo a sí mismo "algún día de primavera mi príncipe volverá, nos encontraremos nuevamente, el me tomara entre sus brazos y juntos nos marcharemos a su castillo para vivir felices por siempre, ya no habrá más dolor, mas lágrimas, solo alegría. Nuestro amor jamás perecerá, yo sé que mi sueño se realizara, lo siento en mi corazón, lo se… ven a buscarme"

-SW-

Nueve años después.

"Algún día mi príncipe volverá a buscarme" Loki repitió mirando hacia el obscuro cielo.

Su fe ya rota… era algo más que obvio que su príncipe ya se había olvidado de él y de su amor.

**A.N. Me fue de vacaciones por algunos días! Sorry que no les subí el capítulo a tiempo espero que les guste y ya saben dejen sus reviews y díganles a sus amigos fans de Thorki o Frostiron que lean esta pequeña historia! **

**En el siguiente capítulo tendrán a THOR/HUNTSMAN! CHAN CHAN CHAN! **


	4. Capitulo 3(1)

**Capitulo 3.1**

**A.N.- Oh Dios! LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO!**

**No puedo expresar cuanto lo siento… siempre critique a esas autoras que dejan sus fics a medias y ahora yo me he convertido en una de ella. Ya ni se si mi beta se seguirá acordando de mi así que este capítulo no está beteado, cualquier error es solo mío y please! Avísenme si encuentran algún error o falla ortográfica.**

**Ahora a leer ;)**

**-SW-**

"Mi reina, he regresado. Me presento ante vuestra presencia, como vuestra eminencia ordenó que lo hiciera". Thanos, el fiel general de las armadas oscuras, hizo una venia ante la terriblemente hermosa y despiadada hechicera.

"Bueno" gruño la reina limándose las uñas y mirando al hombre postrado delante de ella "Que noticias me trae General Thanos? A caído ya el reino Vanir ya? O asumiré que su deficiencia nos ha costado otra derrota" La temible y bella hechicera levantó la vista, su gélida y cruel mirada azul se cruzó con la asustada mirada del hombre, que pese a no admitirlo se encontraba muerto de miedo.

"Lo siento mucho, mi alteza, pero…el reino Vanir es más fuerte de lo que pensamos, la mayoría de los soldados perecieron antes de llegar a las grandes murallas de Vanaheim y ni siquiera las sombras pudieron infiltrarse, hay magia elfica entre todo esto…" este intento explicar acercándose un poco mas a la hermosa hechicera.

"¡CALLA YA!", rugió la ilegitima soberana de Jotunheim "¡Que ineficaz eres, Thanos¡ Si Odín se llega a enterar de tu nuevo fracaso, te matará... ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Que nuestro propio hermano te mate? ¡Eres un inútil bueno para nada!"

"Amora. Yo…" Un fuerte dolor ocasionó que el General oscuro cayera bruscamente al suelo de piedra, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, desesperado, en un intento vano para detener el dolor. Suplicó clemencia a gritos, sintiendo como su mente comenzaba a ser absorbida por las sombras. Los ojos de su hermana lo observaron indiferentes. "Por favor, ya no más. Haz que pare, Amora, te lo ruego"

"No soy Amora para ti, maldito inútil! Para ti y para todos soy la reina y deberás dirigirte a mi como tal, entendido?" Siseó la hechicera molesta.

"Lo siento hermana… mi reina, lo siento mucho" lloriqueo este aun rendido al suelo "No fallaré, lo prometo, dame una oportunidad más y te juro que ya no fallaré"

La hechicera gruño molesta levantándose del trono real, caminó los pasos suficientes hasta llegar a donde su hermano yacía, revolcándose en el suelo, implorando clemencia. La hechicera se arrodillo y tomo a su hermano por los cabellos, obligándole a que la mirase a los ojos.

"Solo quiero tu bien Thanos, soy la única que te entiende aquí. Si no fuera por mi Odín ya te habría asesinado ¿Lo sabes, no?" murmuro besando los agrietados labios de su hermano menor.

"Haz que el dolor se detenga, te lo suplido" gimió este, agotado ya por el dolor. Amora rodó los ojos conjurando un hechizo en voz baja, las sombras abandonaron rápidamente el cuerpo del general dejándole rendido.

"Que patético eres" escupió la reina y le dejo allí, recuperando la respiración. "Rogando como un vil esclavo ruega clemencia a su amo, no mereces el titulo de General"

La reina camino por los vacíos pasillos, las sombras detrás de ella, sigilosas. Esta volteo y les ordeno que las dejaran de seguir, las sombres obedecieron y se marcharon, la usurpadora siguió caminando hasta llegar a su salón privado; Amora sonrió y entro pero sintió su presencia al instante que cruzo por el umbral de la puerta.

"Queriendo pasar un tiempo sola, hermanita?" rió maliciosamente el hombre sentado en un elegante diván de la habitación, una copa de vino en su mano y la botella al costado de él.

"Que quieres, Odín? No tengo tiempo ni ganas para platicar contigo ahora… déjame sola" Amora camino hacia un costado del salón llegando a pararse enfrente de un objeto de más de dos metros, cubierto por elegantes telas de lino.

"No te enojes tanto hermanita, te saldrán más arrugas… Bueno, más de las que ya tienes" volvió a reír el mayor de los tres hermanos sirviéndose una nueva copa de vino.

"Patrañas, yo no tengo arrugas" rugió está mirando con ojos cargados de furia al mayor "déjame sola he dicho ¿Qué no tienes jovencitas estúpidas que seducir? O es que ellas no pueden soportar tu falta de…hehehe, visión" rió la rubia hechicera mirando como la divertida sonrisa de su querido hermano se transformaba en una risa oscura.

"No juegues con fuego, mi querida, puedes quemarte" sonrió oscuramente el mayor poniéndose de pie y quitando el invisible polvo de su elegante capa roja "No olvides que si yo mismo te obsequie aquella cosa yo también puedo quitártela" El mayor apunto al objeto cubierto en la pared.

"Tu… tu no lo harías, no te atreverías" esta le miro con pánico.

"Sabes que si Amora… pero no lo haré por el momento. Te dejaré a ti y a tu vanidad tener un tiempo a solas" El mayor se levantó y camino hacia su hermana y la beso en los labios "Debo añadir que tus labios saben a Thanos esta gris mañana ¿está aquella pequeña rata miedosa en el castillo?"

"Ha fallado de nuevo" advirtió la reina acariciando el pecho de su hermano "Pero aun es joven…tendremos que tener paciencia" gimió la reina mientras su hermano acariciaba su espalda. "Oh Dios... Tal vez debamos llevar esto a un lugar más apropiado, que te parece mi habitación?"

"No tengo tiempo ahora. Dile a aquel cobarde que si falla de nuevo será su fin" y con eso el mayor se marchó de la habitación dejando gimiendo a una excitada Amora.

Amora se compuso y cerró todas las cortinas del salón marchándose luego hacia el objeto cubierto por telas de lino, tomo un puñado de telas en entre sus manos y jalo con fuerza descubriendo así un elegante espejo de oro macizo. La hechicera sonrió con malicia y comenzó a recitar una frase que solo ella conocía muy bien.

"Espejito, espejito. Dime solo una cosa" la fría voz resonó por todo el salón "¿Quién de todas las criaturas en los nueve reinos es la más hermosa?"

La plana figura del elegante espejo comenzó a deformarse hasta que luego un rostro de oro quedo en su lugar.

"Tu mi reina, eres la más hermosa criatura que ha existido en los nueve reinos, tuyo es el poder y la gloria. Caigan todos rendidos a tus pies, mi alteza"

La hechicera esbozó una sonrisa presumida. "Así sea"

**-SW-**

"Su pequeño y molestoso amigo ha venido a visitarle nuevamente mi príncipe" Angrboda dijo mirando al cuervo negro posado en la pequeña ventana de la torre.

Loki alzo la vista y sonrió, vibrantes ojos verdes parecían resplandecer y llenar de luz aquella tétrica mazmorra.

Diez largos años habían pasado ya desde aquella fatal noche en donde el mal venció al bien y dejo a su paso ruinas de lo que antes era un glorioso reino.

"Oh mi querido Ikol! Ven aquí" El príncipe levanto uno de sus brazos y lo extendió, el cuervo ágilmente voló hasta posarse en el brazo del heredero de Jotunheim. Loki hizo una mueca de dolor "Ouch, cuidado con tus garras pequeño cuervo"

El cuervo le respondió con un graznido.

"La pequeña bestia plumífera le adora, mi señor" sonrió Angrboda, las arrugas eran ya visibles en su demacrado rostro.

"Yo creo que solo viene a verme porque sabe que le tengo reservada una pieza de pan" el cuervo solo otro graznido, casi parecía estar indignado. Loki sonrió "Bueno, lo siento, lo siento mi estimado Lord Ikol, siento mucho por haber puesto en duda su honor. Debí suponer que usted no sería esa clase de bestia solo interesada en la comida, no es así?"

El pequeño cuervo graznó nuevamente y extendió su pequeñas y magnificentes alas color azabache.

"Parece que la bestia plumífera le ha disculpado, amo Loki" Angrboda soltó una pequeña carcajada.

Loki sonrió y sin darse cuenta una lagrima rodó por sus mejillas. Loki la limpio discretamente con la manga de su remendada túnica.

Aquellas cuatro paredes era todo lo que él conocía y conocería por el resto de su vida, porque si…él ya se había resignado. Resignado a no ver caer los copos de nieve o de sentir las pequeñas gotas de lluvia en las noches de verano. A nunca más volver a ver a…no a eso aún no se había resignado ya que en esta vida o en la otra vería a Anthony. De eso estaba seguro.

Anthony… que con su peculiar ingenio siempre le hacía sonreír, Anthony que siempre le hacía sentir cosas raras en su estómago, su Anthony que siempre que le veía sentía que su pecho iba a explotar de felicidad.

A no verle nunca más… a eso no estaba resignado.

"Solo por unos segundos, eso es todo lo que pido. Solo confesarle todo lo que siento, todo lo que siempre sentí." Una nueva lagrima rodó por su mejilla derecha, lagrima que el príncipe limpio con rapidez. No podía darse el lujo de ser débil, no en estos momentos.

"Y así será mi señor" Angrboda la dijo dulcemente posando una de sus manos en el hombro del joven, este asintió y sonrió dulcemente.

"Eso espero... aunque la verdad es que ya estoy perdiendo la fe."

**-SW-**

"Recuerdas cuando éramos mendigos, hermano mío…. Bastardos del mismísimo rey Bor de Asgard pero mendigos al final de todo, simples mendigos" susurró Amora abrazada del pecho desnudo de su hermano mayor. Ambos desnudos acariciándose entre las doradas sabanas.

"Si, lo recuerdo" bostezó el mayor con fastidio "Recuerdo también al maldito viejo rey tratando de forzarte, a ti…su propia hija"

"Si... por supuesto que recuerdo" Amora confirmó. "Pero tú me defendiste hermano, lo hiciste. Lograste que mi honor se respetara y luego mataste al viejo Bor y a toda la familia real" Amora beso el cuello de Odín y luego inspiro, disfrutando su aroma. "Y te volviste el amo y señor de Asgard"

"No es algo que me agrade recordar… aunque" Odín se detuvo, los recuerdos parecían ir y venir "también recuerdo cómo fue que tú, hermanita, sentiste envidia de mi gloria y mi poder… sentiste celos."

"Eso no es cierto" interrumpió la hechicera. "Yo te ayude a construir aquel glorioso reino, ¿Cómo es que sentiría celos de ti y tu glorioso poder?"

"Me ayudaste, sí que lo hiciste. Pero todo tenía un precio. Me ayudaste a conseguir muchas cosas pero así como conseguí también perdí varias cosas"

"No me digas que aun recuerdas a esa estúpida" la hechicera bufó observando sus perfectas uñas.

"Recuerdo como tú, hermana, hostigaste a mi amada Lady Frigga hasta que esta decidió abandonarme. Oh mi querida hermana, recuerdo todo muy bien y es más, recuerdo como tú te metías en mi cama y me suplicabas tomarte por mujer sabiendo que yo no te deseaba y que solo amaba a Frigga pero aquello no te importo" Odín rugió la última parte y se levantó rápidamente de la cama para luego ponerse una lujosa bata de seda.

Amora se sentó rápidamente levando sus rodillas hacia a su pecho mirando con ira a su hermano.

"Esa mujerzuela no te amaba, no como yo lo hacia Odín. Ella solo estaba contigo por tu poder y por tu título de rey, es lo único que a ella le importaba."

"Ella me quería… no le importaba mi pasado, Amora… ella me amaba" susurro Odín terminándose de vestirse.

"La ramera esa se acostaba con casi todos los guardias de Asgard! NO TE AMABA! Yo fui la única que siempre lo hizo!"

Odín no quiso escucharla y se marchó, dando un portazo al salir.

"NO TE AMABA!" Rugió Amora "No te amaba… no como yo"

Odín apresuro el paso, es más, casi corrió hacia los establos. El Rey Asgardiano tomó su fiel corcel negro y galopó hasta ya entrado el otro día.

**-SW-**

La tos seca resonó entre las cuatro paredes de la pequeña celda.

"Angrboda…deberías estar descansando no trenzando mis cabellos" suspiró Loki.

"Déjeme ser útil mi señor" respondió Angrboda "Sirviéndole me siento útil"

Loki suspiro. Si algo el bien sabia era que con Angrboda no se podía ganar una discusión. La vieja nodriza trenzaba con cariño los largos cabellos negros de él joven príncipe.

"Cuénteme la historia linda de siempre, mi señor" murmulló la nodriza, procurando que ningún cabello azabache quedase fuera de su lugar

"La historia del valiente caballero que rescata a la princesa encerrada en la torre?" preguntó Loki tratando de voltearse.

"Mi príncipe, quédese quieto. La trenza se ha arruinado tendré que comenzar de nuevo" Angrboda dijo fingiendo exasperación. Loki rodó sus ojos verdes y se volteó, cruzado de brazos.

"Ya no te diré ninguna historia, me tratas como un crio" balbuceo el príncipe aun cruzado de brazos.

La nodriza sonrió y por unos breves segundos todo estaba bien, todo era como antes. Ella llamándole la atención al joven príncipe cuando este hacia alguna de sus varias travesuras y este cruzado de brazos con la cara agria, esperando el castigo. "No os comportéis como un crio entonces, mi señor.

"Bueno, bueno. Te la contare" suspiro el joven quedándose muy quieto. "Erase una vez, en un reino muy lejano una hermosa princesa…."

**-SW-**

Loki estaba muy preocupado, eran ya cinco noches que la fiebre no abandonaba el cuerpo de su nodriza. Loki se había pasado aquellas mismas noches en vela, cuidando el sueño de la única persona que le quedaba en este mundo ¿Qué tiene? ¿Se pondrá mejor? ¿Dios, que es lo que esta pasando? Loki se preguntaba todas aquellas noches, sin obtener respuesta alguna. Aquellas cuatro paredes de solida roca no le darían la respuesta a sus preguntas o la cura a la enfermedad de su única amiga en este mundo.

"Ayuda!" gritó el joven "Alguien que por favor pueda socorrerme!" los gritos eran en vano, los guardias obscuros solo rondaban las celdas de la torre una vez cada semana y poco o nada les importaba la salud de los prisioneros. "Piedad! Mi amiga se encuentra muy enferma, necesitamos medicinas!" el príncipe continuo rogando desde la mañana hasta casi el atardecer sin que sus gritos fueran atendidos, cansado y casi por vencido el príncipe cayo arrodillado apoyando la cabeza en los fríos barrotes de metal.

"Que acaso la piedad ha dejado de habitar en este lugar? Que acaso ya no queda compasión o lastima? Madre… ¿qué es lo que pasa?"

**-SW-**

"Los guardias dicen que se oyen gritos desde… la torre, tú ya sabes de que torre estoy hablando hermana." Susurro el general Thanos al oído de la hechicera.

La hechicera se apartó de este lentamente y siguió ingiriendo sus alimentos.

"Primeramente, soy REINA para ti, Thanos y segunda, mucho me importa lo que pase en esa torre. Yo creí que ese estorbo ya estaba muerto" siseó está alzando su elegante copa de dulce vino. "Aquel niño tonto ya debería estar muerto, no entiendo cómo es que sigue con vida hasta ahora, no me lo puedo explicar aun"

"Bueno… tal vez el joven tenga algún propósito, no lo cree? Para seguir con vida durante todos estos años y con tan escasa comida que llevan los guardias. Yo creo que debes consultar con tu espejo"

La malvada hechicera se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos. Su hermano bien podía ser el ser más estúpido sobre la faz de la tierra pero podría ser que en esto la vil rata de Thanos tuviera razón. ¿Pero cuál sería el propósito de aquel joven? Lo consultaría esta noche con su amado espejo mágico.

"Hablas puras idioteces, Thanos. Creo que deberías dedicar tu poco intelecto a planear más estrategias para atacar a Vanaheim, no lo crees?

El general oscuro miro había el piso, con ira ¿Cómo osaba aquella bruja a mofar su brillante inteligencia? Una brillante idea cruzo por la tenebrosa mente de Thanos, el oscuro.

**-SW-**

"Calma, todo va a estar bien. Tienes que estar tranquila" susurro el joven acariciando los grises cabellos de la debilitada mujer que yacía en sus brazos. "Aun no te he podido contar el final de la historia, tienes que vivir Angr. Si tú te vas estaré solo en este horrible y sombrío mundo. No me dejes tú también"

"Mi señor, usted saldrá de aquí. Su madre me lo ha dicho" la mujer replico en voz casi inaudible. Ronca por la resequedad en su garganta.

"Mi… mi madre? Angrboda…. Mi madre está muerta ¿recuerdas? La fiebre te está haciendo ver cosas que no son ciertas. Mira, Ikol nos ha traído hoy día cerezas, tienes que comerlas, te lo ruego."

Angrboda rió muy bajito y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla. Sus delicados ojos grises se llenaron rápidamente de lágrimas. "La he visto, mi señor. Ella ha estado aquí y me ha dicho que usted saldrá y será libre. Usted liberará a su pueblo, mi señor. Usted y el caballero dorado retornaran la gloria a este lugar. Jotunheim será el mismo de antes mi señor, la he visto! Sus brillantes y diamantinas calles siempre llenas de rostros amigables, el castillo blanco y las rosas rojas que crecer a pesar de la nieve, las aves cantando y aquel búho que tanto le gusta asustarme por las noches"

Loki sonrió tristemente, posando sus finos labios en la frente de la mujer que siempre cuido de él.

"Caballero dorado, eh? Al menos será guapo?" sonrió este acurrucando a su amiga hasta el amanecer.

Sus sueños por primera vez repletos de imágenes de un joven de cabellera rubia y brazos fuertes. Cada vez que intentaba verle el rostro este se alejaba de él.

**A.N.- Bueno mis lectores, espero que aun sigan conmigo. Estos son como pequeños drabbles que escribí cada vez que la inspiración venía a mí. Me dicen si les gusta, si lo odian o si ya debería dejar de escribir. **

**El capítulo 3.2 los subiré dentro de unas horas (tal vez) o máximo mañana. Comenten, vale?**


	5. Capitulo 3(2)

**Capítulo 3.2**

**Aquí esta lo prometido. Disfruten? Y si algo no les agrada o tienen algunas ideas me las dicen en los comentarios o en mensajes privados! Y si mi beta se acuerda de mi… I NEED YOU!**

Los sonidos provenientes de la habitación de Amora, la hechicera, eran algo para temer. Vasijas rompiéndose, jarrones siendo estrellados sobre la dura pared sin mero reparo.

"NO ES VERDAD" gritaba alguien dentro de la habitación "NO ES CIERTO"

Afuera las esclavas temblaban, rogando a todos los dioses por favor no ser presa de la ira de la soberana Jotnar.

"Que pasa, porque se quedan ahí paradas? Son acaso estúpidas o qué?" siseó el General Thanos viniendo al encuentro de las esclavas. Las esclavas temblaron aún más, viendo hacia el suelo; ninguna atreviéndose a alzar la vista.

El General rodo los ojos y las aparto de la puerta dorada bruscamente. Adentro de la habitación todo era un caos, Thanos no lo admitiría nunca pero en esos minutos sintió…miedo. Mucho miedo.

"¿Amora? ¿Qué estás haciendo?!" exclamo esquivando de suerte un jarrón de bronce que iba directamente a su cabeza.

"¿Quién te dijo que entraras? ¡Sal de aquí!" rugió la hechicera, escondiendo su rostro. Thanos se acercó temeroso y puso unas de sus callosas manos en el huesudo hombro de la hechicera. Lentamente la volteo y quedo absolutamente pasmado al ver el antes magnánimo rostro de ángel de su hermana.

"¿Qué te ha pasado…como es que…Amora?" Thanos retrocedió varios pasos y se quedó mirando horrorizado el cuerpo de su hermana. Lo que antes era hermoso ahora era horrible, cubierto por manchas de la vejez y arrugas por doquier.

"Sé que estoy horrenda, no te me quedes mirando como el idiota que eres" gruño la hechicera caminando hacia su tocador, buscando entre todos los frascos de cremas destruidas.

"¿Cómo es que te paso esto? Ayer estabas perfectamente bien…ahora estas destruida, arruinada diría yo. Luces como una anciana" esta vez el jarrón si logro impactar contra la cabeza del General.

"Calla imbécil y ayúdame a buscar una solución para esto. Aprendimos magia juntos, no lo olvides."

"No lo olvido, hermana. Pero no sé qué paso, tienes que contarme ¿Excediste el uso de magia tal vez?" Amora le miro con ira y asintió. "Bueno, ahora veo por qué te encuentras así. Casi tienes la edad de nuestro padre al morir" rio Thanos. Amora sonrió dulcemente antes de acorralar a su hermano en un rincón de sus aposentos y llevar una de sus arrugadas manos alrededor de la garganta de este, sus unas largas y amarillentas se clavaron en la piel.

"Ouch, lo siento alteza, lo siento" gimió de dolor "Basta, me vas a destrozar la garganta, Amora, me necesitas. Sueltamente ya!"

La hechicera le soltó y se llevó sus manos a su rostro, acariciando la arrugada piel. "Si no quieres que te mate entonces haz algo! Me he vuelto a alimentar de los corazones de aquellos pajarillos del este pero no ha funcionado, si a lo mucho solo han cubierto algunas arrugas"

Thanos pensó en hacer una observación más se contuvo al ver la gélida mirada de su hermana. Lo mejor sería abstenerse de las bromas. Ambos brujos se sentaron y leyeron muchos libros de magia hasta entrada la muy noche. Sin solución alguna.

"Y porque no pregunta a su mágico espejo, mi querida y real alteza? Tal vez este nos de la solución."

Amora se quedó pensativa unos segundos. Jamás había invocado al espejo delante de otras personas, menos aún su estúpido hermano ¿Pero qué daño podría hacer alguien tan estúpido como él? Ninguno.

Claro.

"Bueno" respondió esta al fin, no queriendo permanecer un segundo con aquel aspecto. Necesita encontrar una solución permanente. "Consultaremos al espejo pero debes prometer que jamás usaras a el espejo para tu conveniencia. Odín me lo ha dado para mi uso solamente."

Thanos se llevó una de sus manos a la boca y fingió un bostezo, tratando de demostrar que aquello no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. "Como usted diga, alteza. El espejo no me interesa en lo más mínimo, ¿para qué podría usarlo yo? No me interesa, lo reitero"

Amora le miró fijamente, aun dudosa de las intenciones de su hermano. Thanos no era alguien confiable, dentro de él no había nada más que ambición y sed de poder.

"Acompáñame entonces, te enseñare donde está el espejo"

"Guía el camino, hermanita"

**-SW-**

Poco o nada quedaba de la antigua Jotunheim, las antes blancas calles cubiertas de nieve ahora eran charcos mugrientos llenos de basura, el lodo estaba en casi todas partes, la casi permanente llovizna arruinaba la madera de las casas, dándoles un aspecto verdoso y olor a musgo que no era para nada grato. En el distrito comercial donde antes felices comerciantes de diferentes reinos venían a ofrecer sus productos era ahora un lugar colmado de borrachos y prostitutas. Jotunheim era un reino pereciente, gritaba agonía a cada paso.

El muchacho se limpió las botas con la manga de su vieja y gastada camisa. "Así que esto es Jotunheim?" se preguntó el muchacho, un suspiro de resignación se le escapo. ¿Este era el lugar tan glorioso y sorpréndete del que su madre tanto le había hablado? "Vaya que es sorprendente… sorprendentemente feo"

El muchacho camino unos minutos por aquel estrecho callejón de piedra, el mal olor de las cloacas le hacían querer vomitar _¿Cómo es que este es el lugar tan glorioso del que mi madre tanto hablaba? _Pensó el muchacho, el frio viento otoñal avisaba que el invierno ya estaba cercano _"Bueno aquí siempre es invierno después de todo"._

Al caminar por una hora o más el muchacho llego a parar a una vieja taberna _"Al menos tienen una taberna" _pensó el muchacho con desdén. Entro al lugar y de repente las fuertes voces dentro cesaron, todos se le quedaron viendo _"No solo el pueblo es feo al parecer" _un señor ya entrado en años se le acercó y le pregunto que se ofrecía, su voz era cálida y amable. Al muchacho le pareció agradable, por lo menos este señor no era tan hostil como los demás.

"Cerveza y que este bien fría" pidió el muchacho sentándose en una banca. El viejo fue a traer la cerveza y mientras el muchacho le esperaba se percató que algunas personas aún le seguían mirando con curiosidad. "No tengo monos en la cara, o si?" murmuró este irritado.

La gente empezó a murmurar entre si y continuo observando al extraño muchacho cosa que le irrito aún más "_¿Quiénes rayos se creen que son estas personas?"_ pensó para sí mismo con irritación.

"Aquí esta, son cinco monedas" le dijo el viejo con un esbozo de sonrisa. El muchacho abrió los ojos y bufo.

"¿Cinco monedas? ¿Qué? ¿Por unas simple cerveza? ¿Está bromeando, no es así?" el muchacho replico indignado.

"No estoy bromeando" el viejo respondió "Son cinco monedas, no más y no menos. Solo cinco monedas"

"Eso es un robo, nadie debería cobrar así por una cerveza! Ni siquiera te he pedido vino, solo una cerveza!" el muchacho se puso de pie y extendió sus brazos al cielo "Dioses, una cerveza no puede costar tanto! En Alfheim uno no paga tanto por una cerveza! "

"Extranjero, no hay problema entonces… La cerveza te la convida la casa" el muchacho negó con la cabeza y saco cinco monedas de plata de su viejo y remendado bolsillo.

"Aquí tiene. Que no se diga en esta taberna que yo, el gran Thor me he ido sin pagar una cerveza"

El muchacho se levantó y se macho. No sin antes dar un portazo al salir.

**-SW-**

"Espejito, espejito. Necesito tu ayuda" la ronca voz de Amora resonó entre la habitación "Dame la poción mágica para la belleza eterna"

Nuevamente la antes plana superficie del espejo comenzó a transformarse en un rostro dorado. La voz tétrica de la anterior vez comenzó a retumbar entre las paredes.

"Mi amada reina, tuya es la gloria y el poder. A ti te sirvo con lealtad ya que eres mi poseedora mas esta vez no puedo ayudarte. No existe pócima mágica para la belleza eterna"

"¿Qué cosa? Claro que debe existir! Existe una pócima para todo!" rugió la reina jalándose de los cabellos. "Tú no quieres decirme!" apunto a el espejo.

Desde un rincón de la habitación, Thanos "El Oscuro" rió a carcajadas. Amora se volteó rápidamente y lanzo una mirada iracunda a su hermano.

"Que te estas riendo imbécil, es que acaso ya te estas volviendo completamente loco?" siseo la hechicera con furia.

"No, claro que no estoy loco, mi reina. No diría lo mismo de usted, que parece ya haber perdido el juicio, gritándole a un espejo y acusándole de traición. Eso sí es de locos"

Amora no respondió, solo se atinó a dedicarle una mirada iracunda a su hermana y luego a volver a preguntar a su adorado espejo.

"Espejito, espejito. Tiene que haber una solución" la reina se arrodilló delante del espejo y fingió llorar. "Yo no puedo ser vieja, simplemente me rehúso. Soy Amora, la más grande Hechicera de Yggdrasil"

"Mi amada reina, no tengo solución o pócima para ayudarle. Mis más sinceras disculpas" el espejo respondió nuevamente. Amora se levantó bruscamente y con la manga de su vestido se limpió las falsas lágrimas.

"Espejo bueno para nada" siseó.

Desde su rincón, Thanos habló. "Todo lo que consume tu cuerpo consumía para verse joven son corazones de pequeños pajarillos, no es así?" Amora asintió con fastidio mientras revisaba muchos libros de mágica. "Entonces… el efecto no sería más duradero si consumieras corazones humanos? Una vez vi a madre hacerlo"

Amora dejo su libro atrás y pensó, miro luego a su hermano y sonrió.

"Había olvida eso por completo. El libro de magia oscura solo hablaba de corazones de aves para aumentar la belleza y contrarrestar el gasto de magia. Todo iba perfectamente bien hasta que comencé a utilizar hechizos más fuertes para poder destruir la magia elfica de Vanaheim. Consumir corazones humanos, eso no lo había pensado"

Thanos sonrió presumidamente "Suerte para ti, tienes un hermano inteligente"

"Hermano arrogante y presumido diría yo. Bueno, aún no sabemos si aquel hechizo funcionará. A madre no le funciono puesto que como tú has dicho ella lo intento y al parecer no le funciono porque ella siempre fue conocida…por su ausencia de gracia en el rostro"

Thanos asintió y quedo pensativo unos minutos ¿Cómo podría hacer el que aquel hechizo funcionara?

"¿Qué tal si probamos con corazones de mujeres tan bellas como tú?" sugirió este. Amora frunció el ceño.

"No hay nadie más bella y divina en la tierra que mi persona."

**-SW-**

"No sabes que trabajo podría conseguir por estos lugares, buen hombre?" Thor le pregunto al viejo de la taberna. Este negó con la cabeza y un rayo de tristeza oscureció su rostro y le hizo ver más viejo, más cansado.

"Más te convendría marcharte a otro reino muchacho, aquí…aquí no encontraras nada más que fango y frio. Ah, y pestilencia, no nos olvidemos de la pestilencia" rió el viejo.

"Pero… le prometí a mi madre que repararía la vieja casa que ella me heredó y además prometí llevar dinero a Alfheim para poder mostrarle a lord Foster que yo puedo ser un firme candidato para desposar a Lady Jane, el viejo cree que yo no merezco a su hija" gruño Thor bebiendo su tercer vaso de cerveza.

"Es tu Lady Jane bonita? "Preguntó el viejo con una sonrisa.

"Sí que lo es, una de las más lindas de la aldea donde yo vivía, allá en Alfheim. Con bello y largo cabello marrón que le llega a la cintura y una mirada cálida. Ella me gusta y la quiero para esposa" sonrió Thor recordando el rostro de Lady Jane Foster.

"No creo que haya sido más bonita que mi amada Reina Fárbauti, ella sí que era precioso. Una de las criaturas más hermosas o si es que no la más hermosa de todo Yggdrasil. Aunque… si nos ponemos a hablar de belleza el príncipe Loki era aún más hermoso que su madre ¿Puedes creer eso muchacho?" El viejo rio con ganas y nuevamente la tristeza nublo su rostro.

"Un muchacho hermoso? Eso es algo de lo que jamás he escuchado." Bufó Thor con indignación.

"Pues sí que lo era, era muy travieso. Casi siempre se metía en problemas… junto con el príncipe Tony hacían demasiadas travesuras. El príncipe era una de las mejores cosas que le había sucedido a este reino en su época, con su nacimiento Vanaheim y Jotunheim sellaron una alianza entre reinos."

"Y cómo es que tú sabes tanto, eh? Y que paso con los príncipes ahora? Se olvidó del reino, lo más seguro. Todas las familias reales son la misma cosa de siempre, se creen los dioses cuando en realidad solo viven a cuesta de sus pobladores" Thor carcajeo y pidió una nueva cerveza.

"Asesinaron a toda la familia real y a los cortesanos… a todas las personas que vivían en el castillo. Los reyes eran las personas más amables y bondadosas que conocí y murieron terriblemente" respondió el viejo molesto. Thor intento disculparse más el viejo le interrumpió "Y si me preguntas como es que se? Yo era el cocinero…yo preparaba los alimentos para todos en el castillo…el pequeño príncipe solía escabullirse y tomar panecillos dulces extras cuando creía que nadie lo observaba. La reina siempre alabo mi pastel de fresas y el rey disfrutaba de mis panecillos con crema agria. Eran buenos tiempos y ahora te pido que te marches de esta taberna. Siempre seré fiel a mi antiguo reino"

Thor asintió, pago las cervezas debidas y se marchó.

Ya afuera sintió la vergüenza apoderarse de él. "Eres un idiota Thor, Son of Frigga"

**-SW-**

"Esta muchacha era la única que hallé satisfactoria, mi reina" Thanos dijo presentando a una muchacha de mas no de quince años. La pobre muchacha temblaba y lloriqueaba silenciosamente. "Ahora podremos probar si mi suposición es cierta o no."

Amora asintió descubriéndose el rostro. La joven empezó a lloriquear con más fuerza, sus sollozos resonaban en la habitación.

"Se los ruego, por favor. Por los dioses…clemencia! No he hecho nada malo" la muchacha imploró.

Amora rio y se acercó a la joven, acariciando su suave y joven piel. "Eres muy linda, eso es cierto. Ahora escucha con atención, mi pequeña, tu servirás a tu reina ¿Tú quieres agradar y servir a tu reina, no es así?" la muchacha negó con la cabeza, las lágrimas corriendo por su rostros.

"Ah, no quieres? Bueno, aunque no quieres tu serás mi fuente de juventud" Amora simplemente sonrió.

Thanos miro al suelo, y encogiéndose cada vez que escuchaba los gritos de la muchacha, gritos que pasando los minutos se iban apagando, poco a poco, lentamente.

"Listo, ya saque su corazón. Ahorra ¿me lo tengo que comer?" Thanos asintió e invento una excusa para poder retirarse de la habitación, aquello era algo que él no quería ver.

**-SW-**

"Angr… vamos Angr, come las cerezas" la débil voz del príncipe apenas era audible mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su amiga. Angrboda levanto las comisuras de sus labios en un intento de sonrisa.

"Ya ha llegado mi hora, mi amado señor" susurró la nodriza "Mi tiempo en este mundo se ha agotado"

"No digas eso… quédate conmigo" las lágrimas silenciosas caían libremente por las afiebradas mejillas del príncipe. "Te sacaré de aquí. Tramaré un plan a prueba de fallas. Veras la luz de un nuevo día. Lo prometo… solo no me dejes"

"No e-est-estará solo por mucho, el caballero dorado será su guía y su compañero, su nuevo hombro. Yo le cuidaré desde arriba" murmulló la mujer de tiernos ojos pardos levantando unas de sus casi frías manos para tocar el rostro de él joven. "Prométame que saldrá de aquí, mi señor"

"No… te lo ruego. No… no quiero a ningún caballero, te quiero a ti a mi lado Angrboda, eres como mi madre. No me dejes tú también"

"Prométamelo"

"Te lo prometo"

Pasaron unas horas más hasta que Angrboda volvió a decir algo más.

"Mi señor, el cielo es hermoso, es azul y las nubes son tan esponjosas" Angrboda levanto ambas manos hacia el techo de roca sólida. Loki lloró con más fuerza. "Esta tan bonito ver a sus padres de nuevo"

Un solo suspiro se escuchó y luego nada más. Solo el leve palpitar de su propio corazón y luego silencio.

Silencio.

Pasarían meses, semanas, días, horas, minutos o segundos. Para Loki era todo lo mismo pero cuando escucho un fuerte graznido, Loki intento abrir los ojos pero los parpados le pesaban demasiado. El revoloteo de unas alas cerca de su rostro le confirmó que Ikol seguía posado en su hombro.

"Hey tú" una agresiva voz despertó al príncipe "Tú, ya despierta! Venimos a llevar el cuerpo, está apestando toda la torre"

Loki se acurrucó más en su esquina mientras veía como el cuerpo de su única amiga era arrastrado brutalmente y sin nada de respeto hasta la puerta.

"Haznos un favor y tú también muere de una buena vez, vale?"

Y con eso la puerta se cerró nuevamente.

Loki estaba completamente solo.

**-SW-**

"No ha funcionado!" grito la hechicera tirando el plato y el corazón a el suelo. "Séptima vez que lo intento y no funciona! El efecto solo dura unas horas y si hago magia se evapora a los pocos minutos!"

"No es culpa mía que utilices hechizos difíciles, Amora" gruño Thanos levantando otro cuerpo sin vida del suelo.

"Debe haber otra solución… tengo que ser la más hermosa, Odín ha enviado carta y regresara en una semana… él no puede verme así…no"

"Consulta con tu espejo, dile que te diga lo de siempre, lo divida y gloriosa que eres" gruño Thanos. Amora lo pensó y asintió y se dirigió a su habitación saco la tela de lino de un tirón y empezó a recitar.

"Espejito, espejito. Dime solo una cosa ¿Quién de todas es la más hermosa?" ronroneó la hechicera, el espejo comenzó a tomar su forma y el rostro apareció nuevamente.

"Mi amada reina a ti te soy fiel. Tu eres hermosa y divina" dijo el espejo. Amora sonrió triunfante más el espejo tenía algo aun que agregar "Pero mi amada reina ahora hay una persona más hermosa en todo Yggdrasil, más hermosa que miles de doncellas juntas, su belleza y espíritu sobrepasan cualquier cosa"

Thanos no puedo contener la risa al ver el rostro iracundo de su hermana hechicera. Amora rugió y tiro un florero en su dirección.

"¿Quién es esa persona?¿La conozco? ¿Es de este reino?"

El espejo hablo nuevamente "Su nombre es Loki Laufeyson, rey legítimo de Jotunheim"

**A.N.: Díganme si lo odiaron o que se yo, ha ha ha. Espero que les haya gustado, si tengo algún error háganmelo saber! Ya revise el otro y creo que esta mejor! Así que vaya a leerlo nuevamente, tiene una que otra cosilla nueva. Les está gustando la historia? Debería continuarla? Dejen sus reviews, no sean malos **** no hace falta tener cuenta en FFnet! Pueden dejarla en anónimo **** no me enojo! Ah y en el próximo capítulo tendremos *spoilers* a Tony! Yay! Sabremos que ha sido de su vida ;) **


End file.
